How
by Shnitzel
Summary: There is a well-known story about the girl in debt to the Host Club. This is not that story. This particular story is about how the Host Club is in debt to a girl. And they have every intention of paying her back, whether she likes it or not. Mori/OC
1. How I Became a Storyteller

**How I Became a Storyteller**

"You Americans are so weird." I couldn't help myself from saying. They were. For the past hour, they made me partake in their weekly slumber party; they decided to be held in Lorah's bedroom this week. I winced as I looked around her once semi-neat room. It was so obvious a pack of hormonal girls were here. Sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, and various stuffed toys covered the floor with the remains of snacks found everywhere else. And let's not forget the stereotypical girly things on the floor like nail polish, chick flicks, and fashion magazines.

Usually, I would be in the library at this time and then later return to find them all passed out in random places in our house. And I do mean random, once I found them all asleep in the bathroom, apparently they were as clueless as I was as to how they go there.

But I, unfortunately, let my guard down tonight and thus allowed myself to be kidnapped by said friends on the way to the library. Thankfully, and rather sadly, I was used to being treated like this.

"And you Japs, have to learn to let lose!" was the words that came from behind the sofa.

"You know, I find it strange to be talking to inanimate objects." I pointed out.

"Oh har har har." A red puff of hair appeared from behind said sofa. The same red hair that belonged to the first friend I made here. Frankie.

The reason why she was hiding behind the amazingly purple sofa was her recount of some of her adventures in her hometown of New York City. You may think her life would be amazingly glamorous, like 90210 …only in whatever the zip code of New York is. But Frankie insists that it wasn't. After a few hilarious tales involving flying 'rats' and a homeless person named Patches, we were convinced.

Partly.

We mainly agreed with her to keep her from having an aneurism. I was use to dealing with partly deranged people and it helps to stop their ranting before they get too worked up.

Frankie was mumbling something that sounded like "some friends you are", but then again I could be wrong.

"So ladies, we've heard the Curios Case of Frankie and the Demented Birds and the heart-warming tales of Lorah and her beloved Benjamin." said Jill with her loud voice which demanded attention whenever used. If anyone could control the others' chaos, it was her. Even if she was a bit crazy herself. Seriously, her obsession with Hugh Jackman is not healthy.

I'm probably the only one that comes attached with a working sanity; I'm just crazy by association. As always.

It's amazing how they all managed to get into one of the best universities in the world. They're not even _from_ this country.

"And I told you all about my sitcom worthy family, so I think we are all very curios about the story of our resident Asian."

A frizzy-haired redhead, a blonde, and a brunette, turned to stare at me. I was unfazed by their stares; it was typical behavior from them.

"I don't see why you all are always so interested about my past."

"Well, we've shared our stories. Plus if you think about it, we don't know much about your life in Japan." Lorah added, while opening a bag of Doritos.

"Yeah, I mean, a person who's this far from home must have a story to tell." Jill added in.

Well, if they were that interested. Sure, I guess I haven't been as open as I thought I was. As clichéd it is, I didn't know where to begin. I knew what and whom I wanted to tell them about. That year, my final year of highschool, was the more eventful than all the years before it. I just didn't know how to tell it in a way to give it justice. I never saw myself as much as a good storyteller.

I cleared my throat. This will be a long story to tell.

Cough. Cough. "So."

And as if they've all been electrocuted, everyone sat up or in the case of others, leaped over a sofa, tripped, tumbled, and ended up face flat on the floor before me.

"Okay…um…" I drawled out as I stared as Frankie dust herself off and sat up while staring at me like a hungry cat does a gold fish.

"It started," I began again, "well the story I'm about to tell you anyway, a place called Ouran."

* * *

**Edited: May 5, 2011**

**I wasn't really satisfied with the beginning...but oh well. I had another idea, but it didn't really transfer well onto paper. Hehehehe. For old readers, you'll note that a few details have been changed. Hopefully, this isn't too much of a give away to the plot...(Just DON'T think about it. :D)**

**To new readers, WELCOME! :D**

**Review (insert bribe of virtual food here)! **

**-Shnitzel**


	2. How I Missed a Very Important Date

**How I Missed a Very Important Date **

So. This all happened in my last year in high school. My third year. I-

Yes, Frankie. I said third.

What? No. I did not skip a grade. There are only three years of high school in Japan.

Yes, really.

Ahem. Anyway, as I said it was my last year of Ouran. Ouran High School was the most prestigious high school in the country. I'm not kidding. They only accept kids from the most influential families. Its students are among the wealthiest, brightest, and –for the most part- the most spoiled kids in Japan.

My parents are pretty well off. We come from old money but my father put up his own business as well.

What does it look like? …Huge. It really is. I would have gotten lost everyday if I didn't study there for my entire life. It has beautiful grounds. Oh…and the buildings are…this will sound ridicules…they're pink.

Pink.

As in white and red mixed together, yeah.

Lorah, what's with the shrieking? Oh, you saw our uniforms on Google. Tragic, huh?

Yes, it's a mix of boys and girls. The boy's uniforms are actually decent looking, not at all like the giant yellow cupcakes we look like.

Did I have a _boyfriend_?

…

Hey, I'm telling this story right. So…no spoilers.

Well I would 'get on with it', you stop interrupting me with all your side questions, Frankie.

Thank you, Jill. Yes, I shall continue.

It was a few days after the beginning of the new school year. The students of Ouran High School were just getting into the habit of actually doing something other than spending ridiculous amounts of their money. With getting use to the workload, students were returning to their old clubs. Most of them actually had their first meetings of the year on that very day.

And what better place to have a first club meeting, then in the center of a hedge maze?

I remember thinking to myself how Toshiro was going to kill me for being late for the first Photography Club meeting of the year. I ran around the maze wondering why it was even here in the first place. Seirously? A maze. The school itself was enough of a maze already.

My camera banged on my hips as I ran. My hair that was in a neat bun was shrinking and strands of my hair whipped my face.

I was officially forty-two…oh wait make that forty-three, minutes late.

And I was about to be even later…because of a series of unfortunate events; I never even made it to the meeting.

The first of these events was that I chose to go right instead of left when I was stuck a fork in the road.

The second would be running through that wrong path and then taking a minute to pause and catch my breath.

The third was my lack of attention to my surroundings.

This lead to the fourth most crucial event, me getting hit on the head with a surprisingly heavy black hard cover notebook…that knocked me out.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sometimes pleasant looking blue-green curtails which, I'm happy to say, I didn't see often. I remember seeing a square bandage on my forehead. What I didn't remember was how I ended up in the clinic.

I tried mentally retracing my steps. Believe me, it's hard to retrace your steps when you ran through a hedge maze taller than you. But I eventually remembered and when you have some epiphany, you proclaim it, right? So that's what I did. I randomly exclaimed 'The notebook!'

To my mortification, I wasn't alone in the clinic.

The curtain was swiftly pulled back to reveal a flustered nurse and a group of very mismatched but good-looking boys.

For a moment we simply stared at one another. For a moment there was complete peace. Until it passed and all hell broke lose.

"PRINCESS! YOU'RE AWAKE! ARE YOU OKAY? WE ARE SO SORRY FOR YOUR CURRENT PREDICAMENT! IT'S ALL THOSE EVIL TWINS FAULT! NOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE IS MARRED BY THE STUPIDITY OF THE TWINS ACTIONS!"

"You can pin that all on us, dono. We weren't the ones who wanted to be spontaneous and hold our meeting in the maze."

"If someone should be blamed, it's you dono."

"NOOOOOO! It's true! Had I just held the meeting in the music room, our dear princess wouldn't be here! Gomene! GOMENE!"

"She wouldn't have been hit on the head by a notebook-"

"- and her face would be completely unharmed."

All these voices hurt my ears and made my head throb even more than it already was. I shut my eyes, trying to lessen the pain, but thinking back, how exactly was closing my eyes going to help me drown out the noise?

"Kooo-chaaaan~! Dai jou bu? Are you feeling better? "

My eyes slowly opened when I heard the familiar voice of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Mitsukuni or Honey was in the same year as me. He had light brown hair, borderline blonde. He is the tiniest boy in high school at the time. Seriously. He was probably 5 feet flat, if he even reached 5 feet. He was kneeling on the bed, near my feet waiting for an answer with his big brown eyes.

"Errr, slightly in pain Honey-kun. How did I get here exactly?" I said. I sat up and instantly regretted it. The pounding in my head continued, as well as my confusion. I mean, how would you feel if this happened?

"We were conducting a meeting for our Host Club in the gazebo in the center of the maze, Hokama-senpai," said a cool voice. I turned to see a bespectacled boy with the very notebook that caused this whole mess. I recognized him as Kyouya Ootori. He was pale and though he was smiling, there was something about him that intimidated me a little, even if he was a year younger than me.

"I was about the inform the other hosts about our budget plan when a centipede landed on the cover of my notebook. The three idiots before you panicked and Hikaru threw it over the hedge and away from us."

The three idiots he was referring to were a set of first year twins; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They looked exactly the same save for the way their red hair was parted. They seemed rather unbothered by the fact that it was kind of their fault that I had a headache the size of Mt. Fuji.

Next to them was Tamaki Suho. He had shocking violet-blue eyes that were tearing up with guilt. Well, at least _someone_ cares.

"It flew up really hiiiigh, Ko-chan~ I don't know where the centipede went, but Takashi found the notebook next to you. You were unconscious so Takashi brought you to the clinic, where we are now!" Honey continued.

My eyes widened and I looked to my left to see a muscular chest. My eyes continued to travel up and stopped to meet the eyes of the tall, stoic, and extremely handsome Takashi Morinozuka. Commonly called Mori, he was extremely quiet and we had never had a real conversation before. Ever.

My eyes cut the brief contact they had with Takashi's. My face heated at the thought of being carried by the strong Takashi, of course it's very well known that he's a traditional guy, so I knew he was a complete gentleman during the situation. But still, the thought of being carried by the absolutely _delicious_ Takashi Morinozuka, would be enough to make _any_ girl look like a blushing tomato.

Yes, I was _that_ red.

Shut up, you would be the same if Hugh Jackman were next to you.

Yes, okay so Tamaki said, "Oh please forgive me senpaaaai! It was my fault for holding the meeting there in the first place!"

He tried to express his guilty by shaking so much that I my brain was bouncing all over the place inside my head. Could you blame me for not feeling the love?

Before I could warn him from giving me permanent brain damage, the nurse finally decided to step in.

"E-e-e-excuse m-m-m-e. You sh-shouldn't shake the- patient. It w-w-will o-o-nly make her co-ondition w-w-ores. " The nurse stuttered out. Tamaki looked at the nurse then at me and back again.

"Gommeeeeenasaaaai! I can't believe I hurt you even more! I must be sent to the pits of hell for causing you more discomfort!" wailed Tamaki. I was weirded out but when I looked around the room, the others seemed perfectly at ease with his dramatics.

"Oh princess, can you ever forgive me for all the wrong doings that I have inflicted on you?" Tamaki obviously didn't notice my discomfort because he said all this mere inches from my face, holding my hand like it was a life preserver and he was just on the Titanic.

I opened my mouth to forgive him so that he would let go of my numbing hand, but I was cut off by one of the twins. "I bet you don't even know her full name, senpai." He said while his clone grinned next to him.

"Yes, I do." Tamaki said as he smiled at me. "She is Hokomo Norika !" he continued proudly.

I shouldn't have burst the poor guy's bubble, but it _is_ my name. "Actually, it's Hokama Noriko," I corrected.

Before me, Tamaki paled. Then he retreated to a dark corner and started cultivating something that looks suspiciously like mushrooms.

I was _amazingly _confused at this point.

I then heard the sound of curtains being pulled back and saw the nurse trying to escape. Me and five -Tamaki was _still_ facing the wall-other pairs of eyes stared at her. "Uh, ummm, I have some-some p-p-paperwork I have to finish, so," she said as she fidgeted. I prayed her next words wouldn't be-

"So I'll just leave the patient in your care. Bye."

And she left.

Yes, just like that.

I didn't mind being stuck with these guys really. It's just I'm really…awkward with boys. I know I should be use to them by now, I mean I do go to a co-ed school. But they were total strangers; Honey and Mori were probably acquaintances...at best. So there was an awkward silence.

Was it bad to wish that I were still unconscious?

That was a rhetorical question, Lorah.

Anyway, as I stared at the closed curtain I realized something.

"Where's my camera?" I asked.

* * *

**So...what's up? Um, this is my first story and okay, I'm kind of clueless. **

**I'm really good at writing reviews, but I'm not exactly 100% confident in my writing skills. **

**So be dears and maybe leave a review? Even a sentence is fine. I just need to know if at least someone out there is reading. XD **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Shnitzel**


	3. How I Cried Myself a River

**How I Cried Myself a River**

Everyone, even Tamaki in the corner stiffened. They looked at one another, different expressions flickered across their faces, some hid it way better than others. It made me nervous.

"Where-" I tried again, "Where is it?" I looked at them. They didn't look at me, with the exception of Mori who I was too nervous to look at to check in the first place.

"Gomen, ko-chan," said Hunny. I turned to him and was sucked into his brown eyes that seemed to be even bigger than usual.

"What exactly are you sorry for Hunny-kun?" I asked hesitantly. By the way everyone was looking, it wasn't going to be a good answer. My heart started beating faster in my chest.

"Well…" Hunny stalled, "we actually didn't see how it happened, we just found it the way it is next to you."

"How did you find it?" I heard myself sounding frantic so I had to force myself to calm down. But you guys have to understand, it was a gift from my Aunt Minne who lived in Australia. She said that I showed an interest in photography when I was about four years old. Apparently, I never liked being taken pictures of and would end up stealing the camera and playing with it. Now my sister Kiyomi was the photogenic one.

Anyway, Aunt Minne gave me that blue camera when she came home from a trip to Italy. I was an old film camera; I never took note of its actual model. She bought it from some corner store from some small town in the middle of nowhere. Pure chance, she said. It was my first camera given to me when I was eleven. I don't use it as much as the SLR my parents bought me, but I saved it for special occasions. The only reason why I brought it with me today was that Toshiro wanted to see it.

So you could imagine that I was on full on panic mode, I mean this was my baby we were talking about here.

One of the twins reached for something that sat on the round table before him. What exactly that something was, was hidden by a flower arrangement. Then I saw a flash of a familiar blue. He cradled it in his hands and set it on my blanket-covered lap. What I saw sitting there was tragic. There sat my beloved camera, its body had a crack on its left side, the tall flash bulb was snapped off, and the lens glass shattered.

I remember my heart falling from my chest to the bottom of my stomach. And then came the tears. Okay, let me get something straight. I do not cry a lot. Not really. Just when there's a touching movie, or when a character dies in a book, or when a friend immigrates to another country, or when I feel really emotional.

But not _all_ the time.

I felt my eyes water and my hands trembled as I picked up each sad broken part. I made an embarrassingly loud sniff. I bent my head down to hide my overflowing eyes with a curtain of my hair.

Through blurred vision, I saw the host club look at a loss. I guess they never saw a girl my age cry over something as shallow as a broken camera.

"Waaaaah! Don't cry Ko-chan! It's so SAD! You can hold Usa-chan if it will make you feel better!" Hunny himself was tearing up as he held the famous and pink stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan before me. I sniffled and shook, but I didn't look up. It was embarrassing enough that they could hear my cry, what more if they actually saw my tears?

"Yes, please stop the tears, Noriko-hime!" Thought all I could see was the violet-blue color of his uniform, I knew Tamaki had enough of cultivating mushrooms from his corner. "Princesses should never shed a tear! They are too beautiful and becoming to do so. Senpai, we are so sorry for causing you such pain and sorrow! "

Tamaki's eccentricity helped me stop the tears. After one last sniffle, I looked up to see the smiling faces of Tamaki and Hunny. "Yay! Ko-chan feels better, now we can go eat cakieee~" Hunny said cutely.

I let out a soft weak giggle. I was using the heels of my hands to rub my eyes and just when I was going to ask for a tissue, a deep blue handkerchief was seen from the corner of eye. I looked up more to see that it was held in the hand of Mori. I looked at him, wondering if he was really offering it to me. He made his intentions clearer when he moved the handkerchief closer to my face.

I gingerly took it, mustering up an "Arigato" and a small smile for Mori in thanks. I dabbed my eyes with the handkerchief. I noticed that it smelled good and I had to wonder if it smelled like its owner.

Yes, even in the middle of an emotional almost-breakdown, I managed to think such thoughts.

"Wait, all _that_, over a _camera_?" said one of the twins. They stood before me with similar poses, one arm on their hip and the other around their twin's shoulder. They had the same exact deadpan expression. I still didn't know who was who.

I felt my wet face heat up from the comment. True, it was pathetic. It was just a camera. I mean the least I could have done was wait for them to leave so I can cry in privacy. Instead I chose to cry in front of a bunch of boys, and four of them were younger that I was. Great.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, you devil twins! " Tamaki stood before me as if trying to shield me from their gaze. His arms were spread out by his sides, as if he was about to sacrifice himself.

"Show some respect for your senpai! Obviously, you two delinquents just destroyed something that she treasures deeply. A tool of her craft! It's like you cut off one of her arms! Oh, what a poor princess! " Tamaki gushed as he made dramatic poses and had some sort of yellow sparkly background behind him. He goes on saying how he was really sorry and continued on twirling about the room. I watched him until a blue uniform stepped into my line of vision. That uniform was covering the chest of one Kyouya Ootori. His glasses flashed as he held that cursed notebook in his hands.

"Noriko-senpai, please accept our sincerest apologies. Don't worry, the Host Club will pay the fees needed to repair the damages of your camera." I still couldn't see his eyes because of the glare of his glasses, his hand and ball pen ran across the pages of the notebook.

"Arigato, Kyouya-kun. But, it's an old model so I don't know if you'll find a place to repair it." I said as I fiddled with the broken camera on my lap.

"I assure you, the Host Club will find a way." Kyouya said this coolly and confidently with a smile that made me nervous, rather than reassure me.

"Yes, of course we will! We will travel to the ends to the earth if that's what it takes to make our princess happy!" Tamaki said with stars in his eyes. He held my hand and knelt next to my bed. I think the stars block his sight, because he didn't seem to notice that I tried to yank my hand out of his tight grip.

"Ko-chan! You should stop by the Host Club to eat some cakie with me!" Hunny butted in.

"Errr, thanks for the offer Hunny-kun, but I think I had enough excitement for one day. I think I just want to go back home." I gently replied. I took my hand back from the starry eyed Tamaki and moved my broken camera to the bedside table. I slowly pulled off the blankets and placed my feet on the floor.

"Well, this had been…" I trailed off, looking at the Host Club.

I waited for someone to say something.

"…interesting." I finished lamely as I shoved my shoes on. I picked up my bag and stood facing Mori. He took a step back as I did.

I stared up at him. He stared down at me. We had a staring party.

I felt the familiar heat creep up my cheeks, as I looked at his handsome self. My eyes flicked away from him and settled on the floor.

I quickly made my way to the door. My hand was on the knob when Tamaki said, "Noriko-senpai, know that the Host Club is sincerely sorry with what happened to your camera."

I turned around to see Tamaki step forward, bow, and with a hand on his heart said, "We invite you to join us in Music Room 3. The Host Club and I will fulfill all your desires with the best of our abilities."

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh. Thank you, Tamaki." I said, but I didn't say whether I would actually go. I heard about the Host Club, so I'm pretty sure I would be extremely awkward if I did go.

I scratched back of my head. Awkward again.

"I kind of have to go now. I'll need to explain to Toshiro what happened. So I have to…" I slowly walked backwards to the door and felt around for the knob.

Found it. Twisted it. Opened it.

I was halfway out the door when I twisted around to give them a tentative smile and wave. In return, I got an enthusiastic wave, a slight nod, two matching smirks, a gentle smile, and a blank look. I took one last look at my beat up broken blue camera then shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Back from out of the country! **

**Thank you **_MischievousAngel0923_**, **_RuuunItsJasmine_**, and **_Moonlight's __Shadow Warrior_** for being my first reviewers! **

_MischievousAngel0923 _**for adding **_How_** to your story alerts**** and **_Moonlight's __Shadow Warrior_****** for adding "How"as a favorite story! **

******You guys are the best! :D **

******Oh, can someone explain how to see the number of hits a story gets? That would be really helpful. **

******I also might change the summary of **_How_**, yes or no?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-**_Shnitzel _


	4. How I Met Two Boys in a Fountain

**How I Met Boys in a Fountain**

Days past, but the incident with the Host Club, and the wreckage of my beloved camera was still fresh in my mind. I didn't really think that they could fix it, but I left it with them anyway, maybe they could work miracles.

And I haven't taken up their offer to visit them in the Third Music Room.

It wasn't like I was embarrassed or anything. A couple of my friends go there regularly, I never went with them because I think it would be uncomfortable for me and I didn't want to spend some money just to talk to a guy. If I wanted to do that, I'd talk to Toshiro or my brother. Plus, if I went now, my friends would have made such a _big_ deal out of it. I hate that.

Obviously, I didn't plan to go to the Host Club, but fate, _once again_, shoved them in my path.

I was walking around the school's gardens looking for subjects for my pictures for the Photography Club. I rounded the corner and, lo and behold, I see a boy in a fountain.

But not just any boy, Tamaki Suho to be exact. And he wasn't alone.

With him was a small boy with a mop of brown hair. I had no idea what they were doing in there but I saw the wet school bag and supplies on the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Need some help?" I asked. I was in the middle of taking of my shoes when Tamaki spun around. "Noriko-hime!" he exclaimed and waved his arms around I couldn't see him standing five feet away from me. "There is no need for your assistance! Haruhi and I have already found all of his possessions and will be coming out now!"

He and the other boy, Haruhi, stepped out off the fountain and made their way towards me. As they got closer, I got to see Haruhi up close. And boy, did he not look like a he. His eyes were huge and brown, probably bigger than my pale green ones.

"Oh, well do you need help drying your things? Haruhi-…_kun?_" I tentatively added. It didn't feel right to call this '_guy_' a guy cause he was so feminine. Maybe he swung the other way? I wouldn't be surprised; with his looks he would probably get a guy faster than I could.

"Ah. No thank you, Senpai. Tamaki-senpai helped me a lot already. I think it would be fine leaving my things here to dry." Haruhi even sounded like a girl. I would have asked him if he was a she, but I guess that would be a bit rude.

"Haruhi is a new first year, Noriko-hime. And is also our new host! In fact, I have taken it upon myself to train him to be a first class host!" Tamaki said proudly with those stars in his eyes. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen you in club yet, Noriko-senpai. We still owe you for the tragedy that occurred!"

My shoes and the garden suddenly got interesting. Look, a bird. Oh, it's a plane.

My eyes flicked everywhere.

"Well…" I can't say that I was avoiding it; he obviously was…passionate about the club.

"Oh, you must come tomorrow, Senpai! I will expect your presence there. Come see Haruhi in action, he's a natural! Don't worry, I'll even ask for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai to fetch you after class to escort you to the club!" No way will I let that happened. I blushed at the thought of being escorted by Mori anyway. I imagined the looks I'd get if he came for me in my class. I shuddered at the thought of all those eyes trained at me.

"Ummm…" I scrabbled for an excuse.

Then Tamaki unleashed…the Puppy Dog Eyes. Of course now, looking back on it, it was kind of weird that a second year boy could pull off the face so well. But back then all that was going through my mind was awww.

"Help me convince her, Haruhi!" He said not putting down the face for even a second.

"Um. Please come senpai." Haruhi bowed. "It would be my thanks for you offering your help. Arigatou, Noriko-senpai." She..er…he…Haruhi finished straightening. Then gave me this adorable smile.

"Awww, Haruhiii. You're so kawaiiii!" I squealed hugging her.

You would react the same way if you were there, so don't judge me.

"Ah, you have seen the natural charm of our newest host! Can I expect you in the club tomorrow?"

I let go of a flustered Haruhi, gave Tamaki a small smile and said, "Sure."

* * *

Whatever I once expected the Host Club to be like, it certainly wasn't this.

Before I entered the Third Music Room, I had that fight or flight feeling. This was partly because I would have to deal with all seven- actually, maybe six- boys showering me with compliments. Another part of it was for reactions I would get from my friends, should they be there. A larger part was because this would mean that I would have to interact with Mori.

Flight or fight?

Neither.

I was pulled in then assaulted by a blinding light and flying rose petals.

After all that, I requested for Haruhi. I had to know Haruhi's gender so that I could start using the proper pronouns.

Kyouya told me, with his cold friendly smile on, that Haruhi would be available after his current customer. He sat me down at a free table and told me to help myself with the tea and cake. He then promptly left me there.

Awkward alone time for most, but this was one of my favorite past times, people watching. People reveal a lot about themselves when they think no one is looking. Subconscious behavior, I guess. Most would find it unbearable to just sit and observe, but it's one of the reasons why I love photography so much. You tend to notice a lot of things if you just looked.

For example, I saw as a young girl reach for a cake, hesitated, then just continued to sip her tea. She was probably watching her weight, thought personally; I don't think she needed to.

I looked around the room when I spotted Haruhi and the customer. Their table was different from the rest. It seemed tense. The customer didn't have hearts on her eyes nor did she swoon at everything Haruhi said. Actually, Haruhi didn't even speak much. The customer with long red-ish brown hair continued on, placing her elbows on the table. Finally Haruhi said something.

It must have been something, cause the next thing I knew, Haruhi was pulled on top of the girl, knocking over a table and breaking everything on it. The customer's screams shocked my out of my chair. She had my, and the rest of the room's, attention. She screamed about how Haruhi was violent and how she needed help. I was about to set the liars pants on fire, when the twins pour water over the pair.

I don't know how that was supposed to help. There was a silence.

My testimony as a witness was not needed. Tamaki revealed how the customer was the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain. She was then banned from the club.

I frowned at the revelation. Bullying was not unheard of in Ouran, but it was rare for it to happen. Poor Haruhi.

The Hosting hours ended after that end all the girls slowly left. I was making my way out when I paused. I should talk to Haruhi, let her know that she isn't alone in the school. Sure, the rest of the club was most likely helping her, but a bunch of boys isn't exactly what you call affectionate.

Determined, I turned around and marched towards the changing rooms. I was going to announce that anyone changing should make themselves decent, then I saw Haruhi. In a dress. I was right, she was a girl.

I stood behind Kyouya as Tamaki was murmuring nonsense and the rest of the Host Club didn't seem to be shocked with the news. I was shocked that he didn't figure it out. I thought the fountain thing was a really indirect way of flirting.

I couldn't help but giggle when Tamaki turned bright red. This unfortunately revealed my presence and they all then stared at me.

Blush Nation, population: Tamaki and Noriko.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know, it's been a while. I guess I didn't really know how to push forward with this. I've got a start and a finish, but I don't know what to put in the middle. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this, it means the world to me! **

**-Shnitzel**


	5. How I Made a Deal with the Devil

How I Made a Deal with the Devil

That was an interesting development.

Granted, I had my suspicions, but who would actually think that Haruhi was a girl?

No one, that's who.

So I stood there with all these, undeniably, good-looking guys staring me into a tomato-red state.

Though I was standing there paralyzed by a surprise attack of stage fright, Kyouya looked at me over his shoulder, and told me something about the beginnings of romance.

I actually don't know how he came up to such a conclusion, but I now know that it serves as excellent foreshadowing.

I'll get to what exactly he was foreshadowing soon, but as I said, I found out about the Host Clubs new dirty little secret: Fujioka Haruhi is a girl.

I didn't really matter to me why she decided not to tell anyone that she was a she. In the short amount of time that I knew her back then, I knew her as a perfectly nice person. That doesn't change with gender. Or time as a matter of fact. You guys would really like her. Amazingly smart and perceptive when it comes to others.

Fortunately, I still do keep in touch with her.

Oh right, sorry getting side-tracked.

So, I crept away unnoticed. Until I made it to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going, Noriko-senpai? There are still matters we have to discuss." The cool voice of the Cool Type stopped me in my escape.

"What matters are those, Kyouya-kun?" I was nervous talking to a lower classman. Brilliant.

"The Host Club still owes you for that…incident involving the wreckage of your camera." He may have said this with a smile, but it was in no means a warm one.

"Oh-oh. I-it's nothing Kyouya-kun. There is n-o need to repay me for something that was an accident." I tried to reassure him.

"Oh but we must, senpai. Just imagine if our customers heard how we broke something dear to you and did not try to make you feel better. I will cause serious damage to our credibility of making every girl happy. I will also hurt our reputation. Which in turn, will also occur if it leaked out that a certain host was lying about her identity." He said everything with a calm tone that was underlined with a warning. I guess he really is cut out for the cut-throat world of Japanese business, if he already perfected the 'business voice.'

"What exactly do you want to discus?" I ask him. If you knew Kyouya like I do, giving him what he wants right away would spare you from his death glare and hours of negotiation. No matter how iron-willed you are…he will find a way to get what he wants. It's a quality of his that I both admire and fear.

Yeah, until now, he got even better over the years. Like there was this one time – wait, I shouldn't get into this now, it wouldn't make any sense.

So.

"A gift."

"A gift? For what? The- for my camera? Oh I really don't think- I mean, it's okay if you didn't- "

"You already know why a gift it necessary, senpai." He cuts off my usual pointless rambling and turns from the wide window he was looking out of. "I suggest not looking a gift horse in the mouth." I stood there silently.

"Besides," he smirks and the light flashes on his glasses. "you don't even know what I'm offering you."

Sigh. "…okay, what are you of-fering?"

"A job."

Okay, Ouran is a co-ed school right? And this is the Host Club, they didn't entertain male costumers but…what if they decided to expand their empire? Thoughts of me wearing maid costumes and other kinds of outfits flashed through my mind. I felt my face heat up…again.

"L-l-l-ike a f-f-f-emale host or something? Or a…maid?" How the hell am I suppose to consider that as a gift?

"Oh no, as you know the Host Club is strictly for female customers." He seemed…amused. "What we want you to do is to be our photographer."

Photographer?

"Hai. The Host Club has a website and regularly releases photo books of the hosts, though they constantly are sold out due to our customers, they are usually filled with low quality pictures. Our customers are quite content with the amateur photos now, but I estimate that with high quality pictures taken by a professional, such as yourself, our profits will double."

Even then Kyouya was so business-oriented, and that was before he entered university.

"Err. I'm flattered and all Kyouya-kun, but…how will giving me extra work be a repayment?" Take note that I was in my final year of high school, which meant I would be swamped by projects and be applying for universities soon. The Photography Club would probably give me projects as well.

"Well, you will be able to hone your skills as a photographer. Not to mention you will be able to showcase your work to a large amount of people. Being our photographer, you would also be exposed to different kinds of photo taking situations."

His reasons were appealing but I still had a lot on my plate.

"That sounds like a very good offer Kyouya-kun, but I don't know if I have enough time to be able to cover all your events." I rationalized as I made my way backwards towards the door. I realize that I exited that room that way… a lot. I guess even when we became close friends, I would never feel comfortable with turning my back against the 'Shadow King'. You never know what he'll do.

Oh, the Shadow King is Kyouya.

It'll be explained eventually…if I don't forget.

"I am well aware that you are the vice president of the Photography Club, Noriko-senpai. I am also aware that it is a service club, which means that we can formally ask for your services and thus your services will be mandatory. But offer is a gift. We are offering full credit whenever a picture of yours is used, access to various kinds of equipment and the music room, you may partake in Host events as well without…paying." I always remember how strained his voice sounded when he said, "without paying".

After all that, I don't remember why now, but I wasn't sold on the idea. I was too concerned about grades and other high school stuff. I still inched towards the door.

"It will look good on your application when you apply for Chishiki."

Those were the words that stopped me in my tracks.

Those were the words basically changed my life.

Those were the worlds that got me to stay.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it has been...a while. I had a lot on my plate and I didn't think that people would notice my lack of updates. Hehehe. **

**For those who stuck as readers, thank you for well...staying. For new comers, welcome! **

**I'll probably update more since I'm on break. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Noriko/Mori romance will start, I just wanted to set up the story, believe me, I actually do have a plan for this. **

**Review! (Yes, you right there. Don't be lazy. I would really make my day. ^-^)**


	6. How I Go into the Jungle

**How I Go into the Jungle **

Okay. Rewind a bit. I know what you're all wondering- what the hell is a Chishiki? It's a university. _The_ university. The best university in Japan, and arguably one of the best in the world. You probably haven't heard of it since there are a lot more universities here.

But it really is the best, thus it is also one of the _hardest_ schools to get into. It only accepted the brightest and best, and even if I came from a school like Ouran Academy it didn't mean I get in automatically. Chichiki takes pride in accepting student from all walks of life, so a less privileged student would have the same chances as an Ouran graduate, regardless of social standing or wealth.

I had wanted to get into Chishiki- that just so happens to be 'knowledge' in Japanese- since I was a child. My older (and _only)_ brother Naoya, graduated from there, as well as my parents, and Kiyomi got in too. I was the next to be tested. Besides keeping up the family tradition, Chishiki had the best business program. I was meant to take over dad's business. I had to get in.

So when Kyouya just _mentioned_ Chishiki, I _had_ to take the offer.

* * *

To make things clear, the stories, or story, that I'm telling you is 100% true. It's all based from my memory. Sometimes when I tell you about the Host Club, it will sound like I'm exaggerating. But…_believe_ me, that is exactly how they were.

You'll see what I'm talking about when I talk about my first day on the job.

I make this very clear that I have no idea what the Host Club did. I mean, like I mentioned before, I had friends who went there. They've told me stories, but I always thought that they over exaggerated everything. Come on, the things they said the Host Club did, was more than what a couple of rich teenaged boys could do.

I was proved wrong.

I had my camera equipment ready with me as I made my way to The Third Music Room. My special backpack had all it's pockets filled with equipment. I must have looks strange wearing my yellow dress lugging a comically huge backpack. Totally unfit for a lady.

As I was fixing the settings of my camera, I opened the door to the Music Room.

Well, I _thought _it was the door to the music room.

Instead, it was a tropical jungle.

Yeah. They're pretty rich… but it was just ridiculous.

There were tall trees, the temperature matched the environment, and there were birds and butterflies flying around. One of them could have flown into my wide gaping mouth.

I gargled out some noise of amazement, then I forced my lips shut and made my way through the jungle.

How was this going to make the customers swoon over the Host Club when I bet that none of those girls even set foot in a jungle or anywhere remotely uncivilized was beyond me.

"Hi Ko-chan! What are you doing here? It's a bit early for the Host Club."

I whipped around to see the speaker, who I was guessing was Hunny, when the force of my turn and the weight of my backpack tipped me off balance and send me sprawling on the ground.

Yes… I am very unlike those graceful geishas my country is known for.

I groaned as my already abused head once again made its acquaintance with the floor.

"Ko-chan!"

"Noriko-senpai, dai joubu?"

"Why are you always on the floor senpai?"

The familiar faces of the Host Club, except no Haruhi or Kyouya, covered my vision of the trees above me. Being…them it didn't seem to register that I needed help getting up. I rolled back and fourth on my back like a turtle caught in the same situation.

"Oi, Kaoru. Doesn't she look like a turtle on her back?" One twin leaned forward peering down at my struggling self.

"Hai, you're right Hikaru. It's quite amusing."

Now I can see why they're called the Little Devil Types. But I suppose they are more charming in front of their customers.

Types? Oh every host is a certain type. I guess it's to make it easy to figure out which host you want. Uhm, what were they? God, what were they? Wait…uhm. The twins were the Little Devil Types. Haruhi was the Natural Type. It's cause she picked up hosting really fast, I think. Kyouya was the…Mysterious Type? Something along those lines, but he didn't really _host_ host, like…he didn't sit down and woe girls. He sort of just…sold stuff to them. Tamaki was the Princely Type, he was the most popular host and was the Host Club President aka "King". Hunny was the Loli Shota Type. It's a Japanese thing. Mori was the Wild Type…

…shut up.

It's not-

He's not a bad-

I DO NOT like guys with-

_Moving on._

As the twins laughed at my constant misfortune, Tamaki offered me a hand up.

"You should really be more careful Ko-chan!" Hunny said as I inspected my camera. I couldn't have it breaking while I had a job to do.

"Ah, I see you made it here relatively unharmed Noriko-senpai." Kyouya entered through a thick of trees, not a hair out of place, which was impressive since he didn't look as he walk as his face was planted in his notebook. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" the rest of the Host Clubs asked. You'd think that Tamaki, the _president_, would know what was happening within his club. It's amazing how much stuff they get done.

"Why Noriko-senpai will be the Host Club's official photographer from now on." Kyouya said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Ohhhh. Is that what all this stuff is for Ko-Chan~? You'll be spending a lot of time with us, ne? You'll be best friends with me and Takashi ne?" Hunny questioned really close to my face.

I supplied him with a very eloquent "Uhhhhm…" But before my brain sould scramble to find an answer, I found myself being swung around like…something swung around.

"Oh Noriko-senapi! I'm so happy you're joining our family!~ Now we'll have family photos to post EVERYWHERE and cherish our memories FOREVER." Stars danced his eyes which honestly frightened me. It was a look I came to know very well.

It was normal for Tamaki to spin girls into a dizzy stupor because no one helped me out of it. So I'm pretty sure I looked like this:

"Tamaki, don't you think we should get dressed up? Our customers will be arriving soon." Kyouya reminded him.

"RIGHT KYOUYA!" Tamaki said promptly let me go and pranced, yes, _pranced_, to the changing room with the rest of the Host Club trailing behind him.

"Noriko-senpai, I think we should have a group photo before every meeting. So If you have any equipment that needs to be set up, please do as we change. Have it set up in front of the chair over there. After that picture, just take pictures on the hosts while hosting. Understood?" I nodded in reply but I don't know if I managed to nod directly at him since the room was spinning. For I know, I could have been nodding stupidly at some random plant.

Either way, he got the message and left me to navigate the jungle to set up.

I had set up my equipment and was just waited for them to show up. Hearing the door open, I turned to see the Host Club in full costume.

Oh…

I felt my face heat up. I saw how they would swoon girls in the middle of a tropical forest.

They were all shirtless, except Tamaki.

"We're ready to take the picture Ko-chan!~" Said Hunny.

"Hai, this is a momentous occasion! Our first group shot with Noriko-senpai. But we should wait for Haruhi!" Tamaki danced around gazing at all the equipment.

"What does this do Noriko-senpai?" I saw the twins turning the knobs on my tripod.

"D-d-don't touch that!" I squealed as a rushed to catch the camera and tripod from tipping over. I let out a sigh as I caught it before it hit the ground and went to fix the legs of the tripod.

"Kyouyaaaaa, can we wait for Haruhi? She should be in the picture too!" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki," Kyouya started coolly, "I'm sure Haruhi has to get use to being in Ouran. She _is_ a new student, so I suppose she has not gotten use to the layout of the school yet. Plus, if we start late, the camera equipment would still be here when our customers arrive. Do you really want our customers to get an unauthentic feel of a Tropical Paradise because of the equipment?" He ended his argument with a self-satisfied smile. He knew he won.

"You're right Kyouya! Everyone get into positions!" He commanded. And just like that the Host Club was ready.

"Okay, on the count of three." I told them.

"One…two…three…"

_Click._

* * *

For the rest of the time, I roamed around taking pictures of the Host Club in action. Tamaki with his face close to a customer's, the twins close together, and Kyouya and Haruhi chatting. I made sure that I took Hunny and Mori's photo's from faaar away. I didn't want to attract any attention to myself with my red face. Have I mentioned that Mori was extremely…fit?

Uhum.

Yes, I'm sure I have a picture of him somewhere.

…

Hmm…I….uhmmm

"Exposing a certain amount of skin is well-received." I overheard Kyouya explaining to Haruhi.

_Very _well-received, I thought as I snuck a glance at Mori.

"Kyouya-kun, do you need me to cover the dance?" I asked shouldering my camera.

"Yes, Senapi. I'm sure you will have many photography opportunities."

"Oh, okay then. I'll be there."

"Great," I heard him say as I turned to greet Haruhi, then I heard him add, "don't forget that you have to wear formal attire."

I whipped back to see him smirking at me.

"F-f-f-ormal attire?"

* * *

**...sorry. Again...for the wait _and _the filler-ness of this chapter. I was going to fit the entire episode here, but it was way too long. Anyway...**

**Review Responses!**

**_Michie Kiyomi_**: I'm not planning on changing the title but I'm still not 100% satisfied with the summary though. Thank you for your compliments.

**_Little Redd_**: Thanks! I'd love to do a request. But maybe I'll need a bit more practice first. Give me the details and I'll try to whip something up for you. ^-^

_**Lady Maeror**_: Thank you! I'm really trying to make her a believable character. I'm going for more of those stereotypical Anime girl leads you know? Opposite of Haruhi. For pairings, well I'm trying to keep it canon as much as possible, so Haruhi and her boy problems may come up.

_**Le Dancing Flamingo**_: Thank you. :D Totally love the paring name you came up with.

_**SakuraKiss234**_: Thank you very much! It's been hard keeping in character sometimes though.

_**M****ischievousAngel0923, Moonlight's Shaow Warrior, RuuunItsJasmine**_: Thank you for reviewing! :D

**Again a big big thank you for all who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and simply read this! I'll try...to write faster. XD**

**Read and review! :D**


	7. How I Turned into a Pumpkin

**How I Turned into a Pumpkin**

…sigh. Yes, I _do_ have pictures of me in formal attire too. You know what, here's the entire box of pictures that I developed from that year.

Because you never _asked._

Since it was a formal affair, I decided to go shopping. So there I was with two of my best friends, Izumi and Miyu, since they were planning on going as well. You met Izumi, Frankie. Remember?

Mmm, she is the friend I met up with at the café near our building. Yes, back in high school she was exactly as flamboyant with high-end designer clothes and her famous long wavy deep brown hair.

Ah, you found a picture from graduation. That's her on the right. Me in the middle and Miyu on the left. I attended her wedding a few months back if you remember. It was a shock to all of us, including her, that she would be the first of us to marry. The ceremony was beautiful. That's where I got the shots I used for my Romantic Pictures assignment that you liked Lorah.

"I can't believe you're the official photographer of the Host Club!" Izumi exclaimed as she twirled ahead of Miyu and I, swinging her bags around.

"I'm really happy for you Noriko-chan. I just hope that Toshiro-kun wouldn't be too lost without you." Miyu said, linking her arms with mine.

"It's not like I'm spending all my time with them. I only go to event's Kyouya-kun asks me to cover. I am still part of the Photography Club." I explained to them, glancing at the many shops we passed.

"I still don't know why you and Toshiro-kun are not together. You would make such a cute couple! Plus you've known him since forever!" Miyu shot me a look that I couldn't decipher at the time.

I sighed a heavy sigh. I was use to these questions. Miyu and Izumi constantly pushed me to be with Toshiro, who was my best guy friend. We met in a park during the summer of first year middle school. He was aimlessly wandering around on his bike when he saw me taking pictures with my once-new blue camera. He asked me what I was doing and a bright red me stuttered out the answer to him. He laughed, grinned at me, took out his own camera and took a picture of my dumbfounded expressions. We were best friends ever since.

"I told you guys, he doesn't like me like that. Toshiro and I are-"

"-just friends. Hai hai. We know." Izumi cut me off.

"But he's so cute! And he plays the drums! What more could you want?" Miyu added in, stopping to turn to me in mild frustration.

They always loved meddling in my non-existent love life.

"I don't think it's _what_ could she want Miyu, but _who_ does she want." Izumi smirked at me.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" I wasn't too eager to know the answer.

"Morinozuka Takashi."

And…there goes my face again.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nani? Hahahaha. What are you t-t-talking a-about?" I laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't judge you Noriko," Izumi turned walking backwards while facing us, which drew in weird glances from the other people in the walkway. "He is totally fiiiine, one of the most handsome in our year, definitely. I once saw him doing Kento. Whooo." She said fanning herself. "Damn. But a bit too stoic for my taste. I'm fine with my Tamaki-kun." Stars sparkled in her eyes much like the boy she was talking about.

"How could you like younger boys, Izumi? Don't you feel like a cougar?" Miyu stated.

"Well, Hunny-kun is _practically_ a child."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK HE-"

"Oh look Ryuu Designs." I said in an attempt to avoid the usual argument between them.

Both of them stopped and took in the sleek black design of the store. Argument forgotten they both let out identical squeals before rushing in, dragging me in between them.

* * *

"How about this one?" Miyu said holding up a deep red dress.

"For you? Maybe, red looks good on you." Izumi said while going through the racks like a pro. She is by the size of her closet, which at the time, was about the size of the store itself.

I remember feeling overwhelmed by all the choices. Red dresses, blue dresses, yellow dresses, pink dresses, tight, poofy, loose, short, long, sleeves, no sleeves. Agh. So stressful for a girl who couldn't even decide on what to have for breakfast.

"Ugh, sometimes, you are just _so_ helpless. " I heard Izumi's frustrated voice. As I turned to her to defend myself, a mountain of dresses filled my arms.

"Just try those on."

"But you don't even know my si-"

"I'm you're best friend."

"Hey!" A muffled protest came from the dressing room.

"Fine, _one_ of your best friends," She said as she rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the dressing rooms, "but I know you and I know what you look good in."

With that, she shoved me into a dressing room and pulled the curtains shut.

I suddenly knew what Haruhi felt like.

"NO! Ew."

"I feel like a pumpkin."

"I thought you'd be able to pull off the cute look you know. I guess this one is a bit much…"

"Noriko can't even sit in it without drowning Izumi!"

"Fine, try on the next one."

I let out a sigh as I placed another dress into the NO pile. The mountain of dresses looked promising but Izumi's choices so far haven't met its mark.

I picked out a pale blue dress.

"This is one of the last." I said as I made my way out.

"Oh this one is cute." Miyu said cheerfully.

"Mmhmm, the fit is good. It looks good on you Noriko. Look." Izumi told me.

I still looked the same to me. It was a cute dress though. It was pale blue, fitted at the top with a puffy bottom. It has a V-shaped neckline and there was a ribbon on the front, which accented my waist.

Yup, that's the one.

…huh…I guess it _does_ look a lot like that dress in _(500) Days of Summer_.

"I think I like this one." I said swishing the skirt around me.

"You don't think it's a bit short for a Dance Party like this?" Miyu was from a traditional family, so she tended to be a bit more conservative.

"It's fine, I'm not really attending anyway. I'm just there to take pictures." I went back in the dressing room and hung the white dress.

"Hey, could you wear the green one?" Izumi sounded.

"But I already picked one." Why would I need to?

"Just…humor me."

With yet another sigh I picked up the last dress, which turned out to be a gown.

Grumbling to myself I slipped on the gown, the cloth felt soft on thy fingers. I fixed the straps and was making sure I didn't rip the dress as I walked out.

I was met with a stunned silenced.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked looking up.

"No," Miyu said as she stood up and came towards me, "Noriko, look." She turned me to face myself in the mirror.

Only…it wasn't me. I saw me in a dress, but the me in the dress was different. She suddenly had curves that I had never noticed before and eyes that I have seen so bright. I felt-more than looked-pretty.

The dress itself was simple, very much like me. It was a deep V-neck but very sleek and touched the floor. It was a regal looking green and had some beading along a part of the neckline and on the straps of the dress.

"Do I have great taste or do I have great taste?" Izumi appeared at my other shoulder with a proud smirk on her face.

"Get this one Noriko!" Miyu grinned.

I thought about it but thinking practically I said…

"I'm just taking the pictures, guys. It would be ridiculous to wear this."

"Fine, don't wear it," Izumi pulled back, gathered her chosen dress and made her way to the counter, "Just save it for a rainy day." She added grinning over her shoulder.

And so I bought two dresses that day; one for a dance party, and one for a rainy day.

* * *

**Wohoo! A semi-fast update! :D I'm sorry that it's very...filler. I wanted to introduce Miyu and Izumi since they _are _Noriko's best friends. Also, if I haven't mentioned it before, I have only watched the Anime and haven't read the manga, so it will be based more off that. But I'll try to incorporate some aspects, and characters, of the manga as well. So please tell me if I write them wrong or if you have some suggestions for me! :D**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! I'm very touched. ****, thank you so much for that review! Very detailed and I was super di-duper flattered! **_Michie Kiyomi _**I will definitely finish this story. No doubt. Even if no one reads it. (BUT DON'T STOP READING. O.O)**

**Read, review and...I'll wRight more. XD (Hehehe. What a fail.)**

**By the way, the song **_How _**by **_Maroon 5 _**is really good and kind of fits the story. Incase you wanted a song for the story. **


	8. How Accidents Heat Things Up

**How Accidents Heat Things Up**

It was the Day of the Dance Party and I was running late.

Actually, I was early for the actual party, but I had to get there early to get a feel of the place and to meet the Host Club for their group shot.

So I was late to be early.

I power walked as fast as I could in those heels.

Yes, _heels_.

Izumi forced me to practice with them for two days.

_Two days_.

I finally made it to the dressing room where the Host Club was preparing for the dance party. I slammed the door open and clumsily made my way in. I saw that the room was empty except for Kyouya who was scribbling on his notbook.

"Gomene. I know I'm a bit-"

"Late?" Kyouya cut me off smoothly, not even bothering to look up. "Just set up quickly, our guests are going to arrive soon. I will go and round up the others" And promptly walked away talking on his phone.

I let out a sigh as I began setting up while trying to stay presentable in a dress. Enjoying a silence-

"Haruhiiii~ You should not be wearing a suit! Young ladies must wear beautiful dresses! Where did you even get a suit like that? Wear a dress! DON'T YOU WANT YOUR OKASAN TO BE HAPPY!"

-that didn't last very long.

"We lent it to her Senpai," the twins said as they filed into the room with a trapped Haruhi between them.

"Evil Devil Twins! DON'T YOU EVER WANT HER TO LOOK LIKE THIS AGAIN!" The Host King exclaimed, whipping out a blown up picture of middle school Haruhi out of thin air.

"Don't go blowing up pictures of people then showing them off without permission Senpai." Haruhi said tiredly.

"Where did you even get that picture Tamaki-kun?" I asked.

"Oh Noriko-senpai! Don't you agree with me? Does not my daughter look better wearing feminine clothes?" Tamaki shoves the picture in my face, which wasn't necessary because it was already so big.

"Uhmm-Ha-hai, Tamaki-kun. Very kawaii." I said as I tried to move the portrait out of my face.

"Don't encourage him, senpai." Haruhi said as she shoved Tamaki to the side throwing him off-balance.

"Hi Haruhi." I said sweetly, seeing her for the first time in a suit. I suited her in some strange way.

"Good evening Noriko-senpai. You look very nice." She gave me that cute smile of hers as I heated up. I could see why she became a popular Host in such a short period of time, the way she complemented people was so sincere that you had to believe that she was telling the truth.

"Hai, you look very kawaii Ko-chan~ Ne, Takashi?" Surprisingly, Hunny's voice came from _above_ where I stood. I craned to look up at the speaker and found him peering down at me from atop his cousin's shoulders as they walked towards me from behind. His cousin and mode of transportation, Mori, had yet to answer.

He looked at me and took in me in my little blue dress, heels, pearl earrings, and messy side bun, in a single glance. Hopefully he thought my face was red due to make-up instead of real blushing, but I doubt it. Little got past Mori.

I thought that he wasn't going to answer when he let out a quiet but clear, "Uh."

In Mori-nese, a language that I became very good at, that means yes.

I quickly looked away as my face got brighter and pretended to go back to setting up the camera.

When I got my face to cool down a bit, I check to see who saw the exchange. Tamaki was begging Haruhi to do something while she said no. Kyouya was busy setting up the party. I didn't even bother checking on Mori and Hunny. But those twins…

Three sets of eyes met. They had this gleam in their eyes and smirks on their faces. They gave me this knowing look and I knew then, I was in trouble.

They told me later that that was the moment when I became interesting. Something worth messing with.

Until now, I'm not entirely sure whether their fascination is a good thing.

* * *

I roamed around the ballroom taking pictures of the guests, which was much easier now that I got use to the heels and took advantage of my new height. The Host Club was very good at creating a certain theatrical feel to the place. As you can see, I got to take a lot of good photographs that night, all the girls were dressed up and pretty. It was easy since most didn't notice me as I wove between them, taking their pictures. Some dancing, some chatting about who was going to win Tamaki's kiss at the end of the night.

I took pictures of the guests dancing with the Hosts, Kyouya sold them those pictures during the next Host Club meeting. Very clever of him.

I even saw Izumi in her long pink gown and matching shawl dancing with Tamaki.

I saw Haruhi about to dance with Kasuga when Haruhi was carried of by two blurs of darkness that looked like Mori and Hunny.

Before I could ask any questions, Tamaki told me, "I think we'll need your help in the dressing room, Noriko-senpai."

"Hai, Tamaki-kun." I tried silently asking what was happening but he gave me a polite smile and sent me on my way.

When I got there I saw all the Hosts standing outside a dressing stall.

"Ano…" I had no idea what I was doing here.

"Noriko-senpai! Help Haruhi change!" The twins said as they dragged me towards the stall.

"M-m-matte! W-w-w-hat's this for? Why does she have to change?" I asked as I tried not to trip on myself.

"We're trying to get Tohru and Kasuga back together Ko-chan~ We have a plan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Jut help her." Was what I heard as the twins shoved me into the stall with Haruhi. Haruhi was in the process of removing her shirt when I got in.

"It's fine senpai, I don't need your help." She said.

"What exactly is the plan?" I moved to help her anyway, getting into dresses was not easy.

Haruhi then explained The Plan, where she would play some girl who confesses to Tohru then somehow it leads to him admitting his feelings for his former fiancée and getting her back.

I saw a lot of holes in the plan, but I eventually learned that though their plans are elaborate and extravagant, they always work.

* * *

I watched as Haruhi wobble to meet her 'love-love' Toshiro, complaining about her shoes and having a heavy face.

I smiled, that girl was just _too_ cute.

"Hai hai. We mustn't forget our other guests who are waiting for us." Kyouya said.

That snapped all the Hosts into attention and they ran back to do what they do best.

I turned to follow them when I noticed Tamaki has yet to leave.

"Tamaki-kun?"

"I'll be in, in a minute, would you please call Kasuga-hime to meet me here in the hall?" He asked, still gazing down the corridor where Haruhi just left.

"Uhmm, sure."

"Arigato."

My ears were assaulted by the many voices in the ballroom as I searched for Kasuga. It was a hard feat as there were hundreds of other girls there. Who knew there would be so many people willing to go to school on a Saturday?

Yes, the ballroom is in my school.

…

What?

Well, a-anyway. I found her and sent her to Tamaki. It was already late at night; I don't see how all these girls were still energetic, much less the Hosts who were running around all day. Exhausted, I sat down heavily on a chair outside to get away from all the noise. Closed my eyes for a second and heard,

"The last waltz from our Host Club is dedicated to this couple."

Everyone rushed outside and was looking at two people down in the Sakura garden. Toshiro and Kasuga. I quickly got up took and readied my camera as I dove back into the sea of girls. I tried as nice as possible to shove them out of the way so I could take pictures of the couple.

I pulled through and ran down the steps, stopping a respectable distance from them.

Tohru offering his hand.

_Click._

Kasuga's shocked face.

_Click._

Tohru looking up at her with this…look on his face.

_Click._

Their joint hands.

_Click._

The two waltzing.

_Click. Click. Click._

Satisfied, I put down my camera as I watched the two waltz. The were so happy.

They are married to this day, from what I know, they are as happy as they were on that night.

Tamaki then announced that Kasuga was the winner of the kiss.

But those twins, gosh I miss them so much right now, they _changed_ the program.

Yeah.

So instead of Tamaki giving the kiss, it was switched to _Haruhi_ giving the kiss.

Yes, she did.

…Actually…on the lips, it was her first kiss too.

Uhm, there was a banana peel on the floor for some reason, so as Tamaki tried to _stop _the kiss, he tripped on it, fell, and pushed Haruhi into the kiss.

And I caught it all on camera.

After the kiss, the girls erupted into squeals.

Kyouya got them under control and thanked them all for coming and told them to pick up their pictures next week.

The guests left quickly, leaving the room in high spirits.

I took one last shot of the lit clock tower then made my way back up the stairs.

One hand held my camera, while the other rubbed my tired eyes.

Not looking where I was going, wearing heels, and having my luck, as I made it to the final step, I stepped on something squishy that threw off my balance.

I stepped on a _second _banana.

I dropped my camera as I was tipping backwards. Panicked as I tried to keep myself from falling down the stairs.

Two strong arms pulled me forward and I instead tripped forward. Right into someone's chest. I looked up and blushed when I found myself flushed against Mori.

I didn't notice my camera hit the ground.

_Click._

"An accident at the end will heat things up." The twins smirked.

* * *

**Hehehe. Hi.**

**Okay, so starting the chapter was hard but I got fun towards the end! If you watch the episode again, you can see "Izumi" dancing with Tamaki. Heheeh, yes, she is my OC, I just gave a name to that nameless character. :D You wouldn't see Noriko in there cause she's the one taking the pictures. How clever am I. *smirks* Anywho, hoped you liked it. I'm going to get more into my plot, hopefully soon, and try to give more Nori/Mori action. Did you like the cliche catching her before she falls scenario? ^-^**

**Also, I think I will post a companion collection for **_How**. **_**It will feature other moments and the perspectives of the other characters. I don't want to integrate it here because I want the readers to experience Noriko's perspective, and just hers. So you guys would be just as confused as she is. ;)**

**Companion piece: Yay or Nay?**

**Thank you for reading! Review and you get a banana peel. ^-^**

**-Shnitzel**


	9. How I Took a Controversial Picture

**How I took a Controversial Picture**

_Photography is both an art and a science. Photography allows us to express our feeling and emotions, but to do so we need to master the scientific part of the medium. Unlike a painter, who is in direct contact with his subject and his canvas, a photographer is separated from his subject by the camera and from his "canvas" by computers and printers today and by darkroom equipment previously. - Alain Briot_

It's quite hard to be separated from the subject of your picture when you _are _the subject.

Okay, let's back up to the Monday after the Host Dance Party.

I suppose you're wondering if ever did make it to a Photography Club meeting. Happy to say, I did.

"Thank God, a proper meeting place." Daitaro huffed as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"I know, right. What's up with that meeting in the middle of the maze?" teased Fuyu. "Huh mister President?" He grinned.

"Plus, Nori-chan totally got lost and _never made it_." Mari said dramatically with tears in her eyes as she pulled me in her arms.

You know she _does _kinda remind me of Tamaki. Huh… Never really noticed that before.

"Hai, hai. I get it. No more meetings in the middle of the school maze." I heard Toshiro say sheepishly as he set up the screen and projector.

Umm, here's a picture of the club. That's Daitaro and Fuyu. Mari. The underclassmen. And Toshiro next to me.

Yeah, he is cute I guess. He was pretty popular in school. But- we've known each other since middle school so I couldn't really see him as good looking before so-

Anyway, he was my best friend…that was a guy.

No-no-no, he was not my boyfriend. Just-yeah.

"I-I-I told you I'm fine." I pried Mari's arms off me. I heard my other club members enter the room, chattering as they placed their bags on the floor and cameras on the table.

I peered underneath the teacher's table to see Toshiro plugging in the wires and cords.

"Hi Toshiro."

A loud and painful sounding thud came from underneath followed by a hiss of pain.

"Dai jou bu?" I gasped through my hands covered mouth, backing away as he climbed out.

"Hai. I'm fine, Noriko. Just a small bump. Nothing serious." I looked up as he stood before me, rubbing the back of his head.

"May be you should go to the medical ward?"

"I'm fine, really. It will take me more than a little bump on the head to send me to the ward." He looked down at me grinning reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't worry Hokama," Fuyu said as he draped himself on Toshiro's shoulders," there's not much brain cells left to damage up here." He said rapping his fist on Toshiro's head.

"Ha ha ha." Our club President said, as he shoved Fuyu off him. "Alright, kidding aside let's start this meeting." He said good-naturedly and strutted to the front of the room, as everyone took their seats.

I took my seat at the front and reserved a seat for Toshiro.

"So today we'll catch up on your assignments-unless you don't have any-" he glanced pointedly at Fuyu and Daitaro, "show the club your photos so far then we can go out and take a few pictures around the campus. Kay?"

There was a murmur of agreement and everyone slid their CDs of their assignments forward.

"Okay so, let's start with Fuyu's."

There was a groan followed by snickers from the rest of the club.

* * *

"Nice job Ryu. But next time… if you're taking underwater shots, use a waterproof camera." Toshiro tried to control his laughter.

Ryu blushed as he stood to claim his flashdrive but didn't really seem embarrassed about it. He easily had three more cameras.

The club laughed along and applauded for Ryu's work.

"Alright. Who's left?" Toshiro tipped back on the back legs of chair.

"Only _Noriko _next." Daitaro said with a smirk.

I realized that it really _was _only me left. With a blush I watched the President load my flashdrive into the computer.

"Ooooooh! Pictures of the Host Club!" Sighed out Fuyu dreamily. The room was filled with high-pitched 'Kyaaaa's and giggles.

We may have been a club that delved in the arts and pondered on the artistic value of printed art; but we were still first and foremost, hormonal teenaged girls. Thus, prone to fan-girling.

The girls in the club, some with guilt-ridden fascination, others with shameless excitement, shoved the boys to occupy the seats closest to the already enlarged screen.

I twisted my yellow skirt nervously as I waited for the rest of the club to see the photographs. I was intimidated by their focus. Well, the boys just grumbled in their seats, arms crossed, and restrained yawns.

The thing is, the Dance Party was only two nights before and lasted pretty late into the night. I don't know what I did on Sunday, but I know I didn't edit the selection of pictures to show to the club. I simply uploaded all the photos into the computer then into the flashdrive and that was that. No editing at all.

Big mistake on my part. I learned the importance of editing your work from this experience.

So we went through the pictures- some are in the box there somewhere, I'm sure- girls squealing at the sight of their favorite host or a particularly "kawai" shot. These comments were followed by complains from the boys. ("Noriko-senpai! This is such a good picture! So dramatic! So amazing! Tamaki is like a God here!" 'He's not even doing anything in the picture, he's just _drinking water._')

"Oh, I wish I went," sighed a second year, "Ugh! Why are my parents so strict?"

"Was it as fun as it looks senpai?" asked a first year behind me. I turned in my seat.

"Well," I trailed, "it certainly was…_interesting._"

"I'll say," muttered Toshiro, almost indistinguishable.

"What do you-" I started but caught my self as I stared at a picture I didn't remember taking.

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl club members went wild.

I covered the bottom half of my face with my hands as everyone talked about the now controversial picture.

Whoever took it, it wasn't a good shot. There was no composition whatsoever The picture was from the bottom, usually a bad angle for taking pictures of people. The background of the sakura and the giant clock tower was slightly blurred. It included too much of the steps on the stairs. The subjects' heads were slightly cut off, as the picture was too low.

But it was the subjects of the pictures themselves that caught their attention.

There I was, seemingly pushed up against one Morinozuka Takashi.

My hands were trapped between our chests. His long muscular arms wrapped around me tightly, one pressed up against my upper back and the other secured around my waist. My dress looked as if wind pulled it towards Mori. My messy bun was really a mess. I looked as unsteady as I felt in those heels, teetering on the step. But what caught everyone's attention-even the male club members stood and leaned forward to get a better look- was our expressions.

The me in the picture was looking up into her savior with relief and awe. Looking every bit of a saved damsel. Mori's expression was stoic but kind of gave of a stern look, as if he was protective of me, and was somewhat reprimanding me for being so careless.

It looked like a captured intimate moment, perfect in its imperfection.

A picture worth a thousand word, though none came to my mind.

"You're a closet Host fan?" Toshiro said weirdly, as if there was something caught in his throat. Whatever it was it effectively snapping me from whatever trance I was in.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-o-o, Toshiro! This is the first time I've seen the picture. M-M-Mori-kun was just helping me. I was just t-t-here t-t-taking pictures!" I choked out. ("It looks like something more that helping you!" Daitaro whooped.)

"Right," Toshiro seemed to snap out of it, "If the Host Club's going to try and poach you and your skill, they'll have to get through me first!" He stood and put on a 'serious' face and tied a bandana around his head that said, "This means war!" Then struck a warrior pose.

"I-I'm not being poached!" I exclaimed. "The Host Club is kind of paying me to cover some of their events. That's all!"

I think I waved my arms about like an idiot in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hai hai. I know," he collapsed onto his seat. "I just can't lose my best photographer." He smiled sincerely at me, his messy brown hair stuck to his face because of the bandana he still wore.

I wish I had seen it earlier. Maybe things would have went a bit differently.

I think…it was so obvious at the time…

…

I just…didn't notice.

I didn't think to look.

Sigh.

Some photographer I am.

…

Sorry, just talking to myself …contemplating about life…you know?

Don't worry; I'll try to tell this story properly.

It's just tempting to change what's already happened, right? I'm in control in telling it. Maybe change my flaws and hide my weaknesses from you all. I could change so much and you guys wouldn't even know it…

But no, I will try as much as possible to stick to the script , so you will get an idea of…who I am, I guess.

* * *

**Yes, the chapters are starting to get longer. :D Another non-Host chapter again but I needed to show Toshiro. I'm planning to make him an important character, I'm sure some of you could already guess why. I'll try to get the NoriMori action going but...it's Mori, I don't things go fast with him. XD Ugh. I think **_How _**is slightly more drama than comedy. Oh noes. It's quite hard to be funny on paper. **

**Anyway thank you guys for the reviews and alerts and favorites! They're my motivation! :D**

**Leave a review...pretty please. ;)**

**-Shnitzel**


	10. How Ouran Gets Physical

**How Ouran Gets Physical**

The next week, we had a Physical Exam. Where the nurses and doctors of Ouran evaluate our physical fitness. Actually, it was an opportunity to shower students with compliments, but hey- we don't have regular classes that day.. But afterward, the athletes of the school showcase their talent.

Oh I didn't have any sport what so ever. I think I got enough physical activity from carrying my heavy camera and running after the Host Club.

But Toshiro was a striker for the football team.

So I went through the motions of getting checked up: normal checking of weight, height and etcetera. Nothing out of the ordinary happened-though I_ did _hear that there was some perverted doctor. But the Host Club was involved in that, so it was still normal in the sense that _nothing _the Host Club did was normal. Yep, totally normal.

I was also assigned to cover the sports that day. To be posted on the school's website to show of the students of Ouran's well-rounded-ness.

There I went taking pictures of track and field, archery, baseball, polo - and almost getting trampled by a horse, in the process- and many other sports.

I only had a few sports left to cover so I made my way to the soccer field. As I got closer I noticed that there was a huge crowd watching. Most of them were girls.

"KYAAAAA~!" They screamed. A number of girls wore the Ouran colors. Some had banners saying "Go Ouran!" and some girls had cut outs of the players faces, most were those of Toshiro's. I sweat drop. It was a game between the Ouran players, not one against another school. What's with all this…insanity then? Shrugging, I turned to do my assignment, when I felt my face heat up.

Ah.

I see why there's such…enthusiasm from the crowd. I thought as I blushed.

The game _was _simply between Ouran players, but-and this is quite a big but- it was a game of shirts versus skins.

Half of the team played shirtless.

…yes, a good number of them were good looking.

…

Yes, Toshiro was shirtless.

M-m-moving on.

I stood mouth agape at the side of the field. Shaking myself – and my blush- off, I started taking pictures.

I always enjoyed taking sports pictures because the players zone in the game and the game alone, so the subjects don't notice me taking their picture. Emotion is evident on their faces. Then again, it is also difficult for the fact that they ran and it was hard to follow them.

I felt like I was seeing everything close up. I felt the thrill of the game. There was a goal and the crowd erupted in cheers.

The referee called the a time out, saying they only had about two minutes left in the game. The two teams huddled up.

"TOSHIRO-KUN!" a group of girls yelled from behind me.

A head popped up from one of the huddled team of shirtless players. Toshiro brushed off his messy sweaty hair from his face and grinned as he waved to the girls. Seeing this, his Captain rolled his eyes and pulled him back into the huddle.

I heard, "KYAAA~" and "I can't take this! I think I'm going to pass out!" "Stay strong Asami!"

I think I was the only one who felt embarrassed.

Oh how prone I am to second hand embarrassment.

The game resumed and Toshiro got the ball. I followed him with my camera, watching evade his opponents. He passed it to a teammate then got the ball back. He danced past the defenders and headed straight towards the goal and its keeper.

I felt more than heard the crowd get up from behind me and scream for him. I clicked away, seeing the absolute concentration in his eyes, waiting for the opportune moment then-

There it was.

He made a powerful kick and the ball whizzed past the goalkeeper.

The crowd went mad.

Toshiro had a wide grin at his face and pumped his fist in the air. Then he disappeared when all the players pilled on him. I smiled as I snapped pictures of the team, that was just playing against each other only seconds before, laughed as they helped each other off Toshiro.

They made their way back to the stands greeting their fans. Some even posed for me, blushing I took their picture.

"Did you catch the game?"

I whipped back and almost bumped into Toshiro's sweaty chest. Burning up, I looked up at him. His hair clung to his face; a towel draped on hi shoulders and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Th-the later half," I told him. "I caught your goal though. You were amazing out there." I blushed my hands tinkered with my camera, trying to get my mind off his state of undress.

"Thanks," he ginned. "My good luck charm's here so I can't lose."

Confused, I asked, "What good luck charm?"

"Well, my best friend of course." He smiled. I bushed-again.

"A-a-ah…I'm far too clumsy to be your good luck charm, I would cause more harm than help."

"I'll prove you wrong. Look we have a game coming up and I was thinking-"

"_The Kendo match will start in ten minutes._" The announcer said, cutting Toshiro off.

My eyes widen. Wracking my brain, I tried to remember where the match would be, I needed to cover it.

"Gomene, Toshiro. I have to go." I said hurriedly as I shouldered my camera. "I have to cover this!" I rushed out. "See you later?"

"Yeah..." He said seeming a bit deflated.

"Sayonara!" I called back as I ran to the match.

* * *

I quickly ran through the past bonsai, bamboos, and various rock formations. I realized that the match would be in the dojo hidden in the traditional Japanese part of the school. I whizzed past my spot, a rock under a Sakura tree by a small pond, where I'd usually hide away when I needed peace.

I skipped on the rock path and heavily sat down on the steps of the dojo to take off my shoes. Clambering up the stairs I shoved the sliding door open.

It opened _embarrassingly _loud. I blushed and hoped that no one noticed. I was relieved that most of the audience didn't but I saw someone in armor turn at the sound.

Of course _he _was there.

Mori.

He was- no, _is_- the national Kendo champion.

I shut the door and stood there awkwardly as I looked for a spot.

"Ko-chan~" I saw Hunny's head popped from behind his cousin waist holding Usa-chan. He jumped up and down, waving me over. His taller, battle ready cousin, watched as I quickly, and awkwardly, shuffled my way across the room towards them.

"H-hi, Hunny-kun," I stammered. "M-m-m-ori-ku-kun."

"What are you doing here Ko-chan~?" Hunny said excitedly, bouncing up and down with Usa-chan.

"Uh, I'm here to c-c-over the m-match Hunny-kun."

"Ooooh," he said cutely. "Have you ever watched a Kendo match, Ko-chan?"

"N-no. I don't follow it," I said somewhat embarrassed. It was a Japanese sport after all.

"Really?" He said looking shocked. He skipped towards me and added, "don't worry Ko-chan, I'll sit by you in case you have any questions."

"A-arigato, Hunny-kun."

"I bet this will be a fun match ne, Takashi?"

Mori was concentrated on fixing his _kote_ that he didn't bother to look up as he replied, "Ah."

"Takashi is the national Kendo champion, you know." Hunny said proudly.

"R-r-really?" I turned to Mori, forgetting my shyness for the moment,

I saw him raise his head. Though his face –for the most part- remained stoic, the corners of his mouth slightly tilted upward. "Ah."

"That's," his eyes met mine, "amazing," I breathed out.

"Morninozuka-kun, we are about to begin," a man- who I assumed was his teacher-said.

Mori gave a nod signaling that he had heard his master. Tilting to his head to his cousin then, to my surprise, me, he picked up his _men _and _shinai_ and made his way to the middle of the room.

I got my camera ready. The room quieted down. The two opponents put on their _men _and raised their _shinai. _Takashi was marked with a white sash and his opponent with a red one. They went to opposite sides of the room, turned to one another then bowed.

I felt kind of embarrassed since the only noise that could be heard in the dojo was the clicking of my camera.

They walk towards each other, met at the center, the crouched. A signal was given.

The match begun.

Mori's opponent let out battle cry as he moved to strike.

Shocked by the sudden noise I fumbled with my camera. When I got it together I noticed the three white flags being raised by the three referees.

"W-what happened?" I asked Hunny.

"Takashi scored the first point." He said, swinging his legs and held his bunny to his chest.

Even if I didn't fumble with the camera, I don't think I would have seen the point. He was so fast. It was incredible.

You should check out some of the Kendo matches on YouTube.

The match started once more and I tried to follow them with my camera.

Kendo isn't a quiet match. Usually, the two fighters make a lot of noise, kind of like in tennis.

But Mori, was different.

Though he was allowed to scream or yell, he didn't.

He was the same quiet Mori.

He moved so fast that before I could catch up, it was all over. Mori won.

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

After bowing Mori walked back to us and took of his _men._

"Good job, Takashi~" Hunny exclaimed, leaping off the bench and onto Mori. He shifted so he clung onto Mori's back.

"Yes-s-s, that was r-r-eally c-c-c-oooll, Mori-kun." I stuttered out. The uniform suited him. He really seemed like a modern day samurai. I couldn't help but swoon.

You Americans may have your knights, but…there's just something about samurais.

"Arigato." He said.

"Maybe the next time Takashi has a match, you can come watch with me Ko-chan~! That would be so fun, ne? It's fun to have someone besides my relatives to talk to during the game. You're going to watch one of Takashi's matches with me, ne Ko-chan~?" Hunny said over Mori's shoulder. He looked so cute and excited that I had to say,

"S-s-sure, H-h-unny-k-kun," I fidgeted under both their gazes. "As l-l-ong a-a-s M-mori-k-kun doesn't m-m-mind me b-being there."

"Oh, Takashi doesn't mind! He wants you to watch him. Ne Takashi~?"

Mori and me looked at one another. One of us anxious whiles the other remained stoic as ever.

"Ah."

I practically fainted on the spot.

* * *

**Hey there home skillets! Got a random flash of inspiration today so I wrote this all in a day! :O Woweee.**

_men - _helmet

_shinai - _sword made from bamboos, used in Kendo

_kote - _protective gloves

**Review Replies!** _The Midnight Shadow Star **Why are you sending the Ootori Police Force after me? :O lksdhflkjdfl Hahhahah **__By the Light of the Harvest Moon _**No apologies necessary, I LOVE long reviews. Thank you for yours, it was touching. :) **70Seiji07 **Hello there again! I'm glad you're stickin' with **_How_**! I'm gald you got to picture the...picture. Hahahhaa **_LadyMaeror _**HIIII! Thanks for another review! Oh believe me, I actually don't like making OCs, it's difficult to keep track of everyone. -_- It's confusing for you and me, Hehehehehe I just wanted to highlight that Noriko _does _have a life outside of the Host Club. :) I'm SO happy to hear that she isn't a Mary Sue! **

**Thank you also for those who alerted and favorite-ed! BUT I would just LOOOOOVE to hear from you guys! Reviews are Usa-chans of my life! (What does that even mean? Lol.)**

**-Shnitzel**


	11. How I Cosplay for the First Time

**How I Cosplay for the First Time**

A few weeks have passed and the more comfortable I felt with the Host Club. I participated more and even helped out with their cosplays. It was fun really, like having giant talking dolls.

"Hold still Haru-chan. " I chided gently. I smiled to myself, how could someone so mature and level-headed act like such a child when I have to fix her hair.

"Gomene, Noriko-senpai," she gave me a small smile through the reflection of the mirror before us. "I'm just not use to people fixing my hair."

Focused on clipping the ornament to her hair, I didn't see her expression as I asked, "You know this hair ornament makes you look like a girl."

"Well, I am a girl senpai," she deadpanned.

"You know that's not what I meant.," I giggled. "I thought you're suppose to be undercover as a boy."

There was a rustle of curtains being pulled back and a set of identical heads popped out.

"You're still not done, senpai?" One said with a lazy drawl.

"We could have easily finished dressing Haruhi in half the time," Continued the other.

"We can dress her up ourselves." They finished.

Those two. I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"She's not a doll you know. Stop being perverts and trying to undress her." I scolded them.

Not _every_ boy in Japan are perverts.

Just a couple.

And these two.

Well, right now, I can't really think of a time they were perverts to me…but if I think of any I'll tell you.

Going back.

"You're no fun, senpai," one twin said making his way to Haruhi. The twin pulled her out of her seat and wrapped her kimono around her.

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't mind being dressed…or rather undressed by a man." Said the other twin who wrapped an arm around me while giving me a smirk.

I blushed deeply.

"N-n-nani? W-what a-are you talking about?"

"Maybe a senior who was eyeing you during the dance party a few weeks ago. Ne Kaoru?" The twin helping Haruhi said.

Kaoru, the twin with his arm around me, answered his brother, "Hai hai. Noriko-senpai looked…what was the word used, Hikaru?"

Smrik.

"Kawaii, Kaoru, kawaii."

"Ahhh, that's right." Kaoru gave me a wicked grin while pinching my heated cheeks. "Ka-wa-ii, senapi."

They may call me senpai, but they _so_ did not, and I'm sure _still _don't, respect my personal space.

Demeaning? Somewhat.

But I didn't really mind, they're just like annoying younger brothers.

And I know that deep down, they're good guys. This is something like…a front they put up. The thing with the Host Club is that all of them have more than one dimension, and you know, it's a privilege to let me into their world. So i-if you don't mind, I'll leave some personal stories out of it, i-i-it's not my place to share them, well some of them.

Okay, thanks for understanding guys.

So where was I?

Ah…yeah…so I said

"W-what-w-w-ho are you talking about?"

No! I didn't think it was…Mori. Just the thought of him…

"Oh nothing." Hikaru said as he ushered a fumbling Haruhi out the dressing room.

Kaoru moved to follow him when Hikaru said over his shoulder, "Kaoru, don't forget to give senpai her kimono."

"W-wait. Did you say k-kimono? For m-m-e?"

Yes, I _thought _I didn't have to cosplay but apparently,

"Kyouya-senpai, said that you roaming around with your camera is distracting enough, but you doing it in your uniform takes away from the ambiance." Hikaru replies lazily as Kaoru whips out a package seemingly out of nowhere.

"So, you will be cosplaying with us," Kaoru continued with a sly smile. "I'm sure the kimono we picked out for you will suit you nicely."

Kaoru then placed the package on the table.

"W-w-hat if it-"

"-doesn't fit?" They cut me off, posing next to each other at the entrance of the dressing room.

"Of course it will," They simultaneously turn and, as if it was choreographed, said over their shoulders, "we know your exact body measurements."

Why? How?

I have absolutely no idea and I eventually learned to simply accept that they have their ways.

Fighting a blush, I picked up the package and started towards one of the changing rooms with an actual working lock.

I guess we have to do the group shoot _after _club hours. I remember thinking to myself as I shuffled out of the dressing room.

I really don't know what they were thinking, having me dressed up in a kimono, furisode style no less. Don't get me wrong, I like dressing up in kimonos but it's hard to take pictures while you're dressed up like that.

You know what a kimono looks like right? A furisode kimono has really long swinging sleeves.

Yes, I still had to take pictures.

But the garment itself was beautifully made. Soft red silk detailed with elaborate flower designs and coupled with a gold obi.

Of course, putting it on took a while so by the time I was ready the Host Club was in full swing.

"Ah, nice to see that you finally made it senpai." Kyouya's cool voice greeted me.

"Hai. I-t's kind of hard to set up quickly if you keep on surprising me with things like this, Kyouya-kun." I said trying to figure out how to take pictures dressed like this.

"I took the liberty having your camera set up for you. I know that what you're wearing is somewhat restricting, but that wouldn't be a problem now, would it?" He gave me his I'm-going-to-get-what-I-want smile. And of course, he will get what he wants.

"Ha-hai, Kyouya-kun." I gave him a nervous smile myself and went to my station, praying I wouldn't make a spectacle of myself.

"Oh, senpai. I didn't know you'd be wearing a kimono too." Haruhi said from her seated spot beside me.

"Neither did I, Haru-chan," I couldn't bring myself to call her kun, she looked too adorable in that kimono. "But you know Kyouya-kun, he wants it his way and he has the amazing ability to make it happened." I continued as I adjusted my tripod on the platform beside Haruhi.

"Ah," agreed Haruhi. "But it really does suit you senpai." She concluded with a sincere smile.

A light blush dusted my cheeks, "Arigato, Haru-chan."

"Your kimono it cute too, Haruhi-kun!"

"You look like a girl!"

How can they not see it?

That's the same exact thought that went through my head as I took their pictures with Haruhi. I was taking candid shots of Tamaki when I heard a customer ask about a photo collection.

"We are in the process of putting together a few photo collections. As you can see Noriko-senpai has been helping a lot in the process and her pictures will be the ones featured in the collections." Kyouya informed them.

Suddenly the customers turned towards me and looked ready to pounce.

"Ah senpai! I didn't see you there! Wow what a pretty kimono."

"I saw your photos on the school website! I cant wait to see how the Host Club pictures will turn out!"

"How did you get a job with the Host Club?"

"ARE YOU DATING ONE OF THEM?"

The questions grew more and more out of control. The advanced towards me and cornered me, and when I was just about ready to curl into a ball I was saved by-

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Hunny cried. "I lost my zouri."

The customers' attention was averted to the new 'drama' unfolding and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Weren't you just wearing them?" she asked.

"Hai, but now they're both gone!" Big fat tears rolled down Hunny's face and you could tell the customers were moved by it.

I stepped down to help look for the slippers when I realized I stepped on something.

The slipper!

I picked it up to give it to Hunny.

"Hunny-kun-"

"Mitsukini." A deep voice cut me off.

I double take when I see Mori appear before me. With his back towards me, he bend down and help Hunny with his slipper. "You dropped it over there."

I heard squeals and comments as Hunny threw himself into his cousin's arms with a "TAKASHI!"

"My other zouri is still missing!" Hunny cried. "Waah~"

Hunny…is just…sensitive about certain things.

Plus he was hosting, so he was acting that way somewhat for the customers.

No…outside of the Host Club he pretty much acts the same.

So, zouri in hand, I tried not to draw too much attention to myself. I mean, I was just the photographer after all. I cosplayed to _blend in _not to stand out.

Plus, Mori hadn't seen me in my attire yet.

I quietly cleared my throat.

Aghem.

"Hunny-kun," I called quietly.

He looked up at me with his big brown watery eyes.

"Here's your zouri…" Shaking off my long sleeves, I offered the slipper to him.

Hunny untangled from the long arms of his cousin and accepted the zouri from me.

Stared up at me.

And pounced.

"Arigato, No-chan! I was really worried about my zouri. Kyo-chan can be really mean when he has to pay for things and if you hadn't found it Kyo would have taken away my cakies~Do you want to eat cakies No-chan? Me and Usa-chan and Takashi have loads on our table~ We can eat and drink and nap and"

I'm sure he said something along those lines since I was too preoccupied at the with holding up Hunny as he clung to me to actually take note of what he was talking about.

"Hunny-kun! Matte, you're slipping-"

Those sleeves did not help at all, but as I was loosing my grip on Hunny, he was suddenly lifted off me.

I looked up to see Hunny sitting comfortably on the shoulders of Mori.

"Look Takashi! No-chan found my zouri~" He said enthusiastically while wiggling his slipper covered toes to show his cousin.

I have no idead how he got them on. It just happened.

Mori met my gaze.

And off course…blushing.

He was very…good looking in the kimono. Suited him very well. Actually, anything that has to do with traditional Japan suites Mori really.

He took in my full outfit while I tried to find something else to look at.

"No-chan should eat cakie with us, ne Takashi? She did find my slipper after all!"

"Ah." He replied.

"A-arigatou-u Hunny-kun, but I have to…fix up my c-camera, plus I need to change out of," I lifted my sleeved-covered arms, "this."

"Why? I think you look very pretty No-chan~ Like a real princess! Ne, Takashi?" Hunny said sweetly.

I try to ignore Mori's eyes soaking up my appearance in front of him.

N-no! He wasn't being perverted, guys!

I swear!

"Ah." Mori finally said and I saw the smallest of smiles grace his face.

He is such a-

"N-no-o. I-I really must! Er. I'm sure the club is ending soon so I should change into my uniform so I can take the group shot." I fidgeted self-consciously, tugging on my hair ornament.

"Awwww~" Hunny slumped down on Mori's head.

"We'll eat cake with you Hunny-kun." A group of customers offered. I suddenly notice that a group of customers gathered around to watch what as going on with Hunny's zouri's.

"Okay! Yay! But you promise to eat cakie with me and Takashi ne Ko-chan~" Hunny said merrily, thinking about the cakes he's about to eat, I'm sure.

"H-hai, Hun-nny-ku-kun." I stuttered as I slowly backed away to escape.

I quickly turned around and hastened to my equipment, hopefully now one saw my obvious reaction to my encounter with Hunny and Mori.

"Noriko-senapai and Mori-senpai…are they-"

I stilled to hear what the girl would say until-

"This is the man I'm going to marry!"

Yeah…that is Renge.

* * *

**I am so sorry! D: A load of reasons why this took so long, and until now I'm not completely satisfied gaaah, but yeah. I apologize. :(**

**PancakeRave- Thank you! I will try to write more! Hehehe.**

**Yoshinator- Thank you and if Noriko reminds you of anyone, it' pure coincidence! I haven't heard of that manga. :o**

**MichieKiyomi- Thank you so much for continuing to review! It means a lot to me. Yeah, I'm trying to work on getting more emotions out. Hopfully, I'll get better before it gets to the more emotional parts. (Woahh, spoiler alter. hahahahaha)**

**70Seiji07- Yeah, after your comment, I realized that there really was _a lot _of stuttering in the previous chapter. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**tiger126, Flower in the River, and OuranKarate thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Please PLEASE review! They really do mean a lot and help me improve mah craft. ;) **


	12. How I Star in a Film

**How I Star in a Film**

Renge-chan was a transfer student from France. Now that was quite normal, what made it weird was that she transferred all the way over to Ouran to meet her "fiancé" Kyouya.

No they were not really engaged, turns out it was just some fantasy she concocted cause she's obsessed with some character on a RP video game.

And she wanted to be the female manager and poster girl for the Host Club.

Well, yes, I though Tamaki wouldn't let her do that since she basically called him a "phony prince" and insulted him the good few minutes we met her. But the next day during a club meeting, which I got looped into joining Tamaki announced,

"I thought about this the entire night yesterday, and a female manager may not be such a bad idea after all."

We all sat in the middle of the cleared out music room, I still wonder how in the world they manage to set up and pack up the sets in a matter of hours, drinking tea while discussing our new manager. The twins sat on one sofa while Kyouya and Tamaki sat in the one opposite them. Hunny and Mori sat in individual armchairs while I sat across them next to Haruhi on armchairs as well.

No, I was _not_ distracted by…him. There was a floral arrangement that obstructed my view so I wasn't looking at him directly.

So Tamaki went on saying, "She is transferring to the same class as Haruhi," he continued on with this far away look that clearly said that he was off daydreaming. "If she could make female friends, Haruhi may become more girl-like." He then said something about a gentle atmosphere and awakening Haruhi's femininity that was lost on me. That boy's logic is strange.

"Oh just great…" Haruhi mumbled next to me and I gave her a somewhat comforting pat on the arm.

"This is a great project to have Haruhi become more aware of how to be a fair maiden!" Tamaki said passionately. "It won't help Haruhi at all if her only classmate friends are these unscrupulous twins!" He said as he pointed accusingly at the twins in question.

"Oh, that's something really nice to say." The twins said sarcastically with a matching synchronized head tilt.

"Everyone!"

We all turn to see Renge enter with a bag full of cookies.

"Renge, the Host Club mascot girl, has baked some cookies for you."

Tamaki quickly rose and pranced, yes, _pranced, _his way over to her and thanked her for her efforts. And in return, she called him a phony prince and sent him crawling back to sulk in his corner.

Yup, he has a corner.

I carefully sipped my tea as I watched Renge offer her self-proclaimed burnt cookies to Kyouya. I winced, I couldn't even imagine Kyouya eating anything sweet. He was like…a robot really.

Whether or not he actually did eat the cookies will forever be a mystery cause the cookies were taken by Hunny as Renge was busy fantasizing over…virtual Kyouya.

"This is a bit burnt." Hunny said as me nibbled on one of them.

Mori suddenly moved to take away the said cookies saying that it was bad for his body.

Well, Renge doesn't really have respect/doesn't really like any of the Hosts, besides Kyouya, so she promptly chased the senior three times her size, while he carried his cousin, around the room.

Somewhere along the way, Hunny drops the bag of cookies and Haruhi stood to retrieve them.

Yes, Tamaki was still in his corner and the other three, well, two if you don't count Hunny who's hitching a ride on his cousin, were still running around.

Yeah, it's weird but even though I only knew them for a couple of weeks, I was getting use to the craziness around the Club, Renge just added a bit to it. Just a little bit.

I made my way over to Haruhi as she made her own assessment of the said cookies, "It has a good odor and it really isn't that bad."

"Really? I thought they were burnt." I said.

"Hai. It's still edible, it's just a bit crispy really." She contemplated while munching on her cookie.

I was about to make another comment when one of the twins, I still couldn't tell which was which, raised Haruhi's chin. Then he placed a cookie between her lips, said something like, "let me see," and _bit_ the said cookie.

YES. WHILE IT WAS STILL IN HER MOUTH.

Well not _in_ her mouth obviously, but like hanging out of it.

They're just freshmen.

NO, I'm sure they're lips didn't touch.

Yeah! I thought the same thing.

I didn't stop him cause I didn't think that he was going to do _that! _

Who _doe_s that?

The Hitachiin twins that's who!

I was so- I dunno- embarrassed? Self-conscious for them.

Then the other twin goes, "Hmm, Haruhi. You have some cookies crumbs on your face," and promptly _licks it off_.

All that was going through my head was_ what is going on_?

And my face looked like this and I was _so_ red! It was like I witnessed some intimate moment. It was just the twins and Haruhi, but still.

I stood rooted to the spot as Tamaki sprinted from his corner of woe to point angrily at the twins, getting mad at them but not really making sense as he spoke.

Haruhi, bless her unobservantness sometimes, paid him no mind and did not find anything wrong with the twins actions and just told them to tell her she had crumbs next time since she could have cleaned it herself.

_Sigh. _As smart as that girl is, she could be extremely dense.

Tamaki then Haruhi's face and starts yelling at her about how her reaction is wrong. She replies by telling him to quit sexually harassing her.

"Tamaki's right, Haruhi-chan," I said putting my own input. "You can't just…allow boys to -" Cue blush. "-t-touch you like that. Don't you think it's highly…intimate?" I wince at the last word, I sound like such mom or something.

"Why, senapi…" The twins suddenly surrounded me. "are you afraid of a little…intimacy?" They said mischievously.

I think my answer to that question was a cross between a yelp and a squeak.

"Come on, senpai," I turn to my left to see a twin mumbling as a cookie hung in between his lips. "just a little bite?" He smirked looming closer.

I felt so awkward and trapped by the twins who towered over me. The other twin held my shoulders and breathed into my ear, "The cookies aren't really that burnt senpai. You could hardly tell."

I- _gosh _– felt so harassed right then.

"Eeeeep," is what I think I said as the twin with the cookie crept uncomfortably close to my face.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over us and we all turned to see, who else but Mori standing there. His face was passive as he took in the scene before him, all of us frozen. He slowly raised a decisive eyebrow.

The twins quickly untangle themselves from me, hands raised in surrender.

"We were just teasing, Mori-senpai," one said.

"Hai, we were just… offering her a cookie," said the other.

They gave the still stoic Mori matching cheeky grins and promptly ran away.

I watched them run off and turned to Mori once more, only for my vision obscured by the bag of cookies. The bag sat on Mori's outreached hand while the other hand was wedged deep in his pants pocket. He looked at me with his grayish eyes and with a deep rumbling voice offered, "Cookie?"

Taking a few steps back from the bag full of trouble-causing cookies I clumsily replied, "N-no t-thanks, Mori-kun. I-I think I've hand enough cookies for one day."

Nguh. I don't know why I seemed to turn into a trembling puddle of Nori-goo _every time_ I talk to him. He has that effect on me.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

The group hushed to here Renge's rant about how their characters, save for her beloved Kyouya's of course, lacked a "shadowy side."

Err, like a sad- no, a problematic side to their characters. Yeah, she said that girls would get bored of them soon if they didn't improve on it. She then assigned new characters.

Hunny: the Bully

Mori: the Underling.

Twins: Basketball- I had no idea if they could even play the game, players who have their own world

Haruhi: the Bullied smart student

Tamaki: the Lonely Prince

Kyouya: perfect

The twins tried to get Kyouya to get them all out of fixing their character but he declined saying that, "the President seemed to be up for it." Pointing to his left, I looked to see Tamaki posing with Renge by his side.

"Renge-kun, is a lonely pose something like this?" He said slowly and dramatically while leaning on the wall.

"My, that's mighty impressive, Tamaki-san," Renge praised. "I'm sure it'll be even more effective if it rained or…" She trailed off and suddenly looked towards me. A glint appeared in her eyes and I knew that this would not be good.

"…or if you had a love interest." She continued.

So I thought, no _way _could she mean-

"Noriko-san!"

…yeah…

"That's your character, Noriko-san!" She exclaimed, "The one woman that the lonely prince loved but alas, they could not be together! Oh how tragic~" She twisted and turned around the room, hearts dancing on her head from all the moe.

"Renge-kun," I tried to calmly say, "I-I can't be Tamaki's-" I stole a glance at Mori, only for our eyes to meet. Quickly looking away I continued, "I mean a-anyone's love interest. I-I mean I'm not even a h-host really so there's no point in developing a character for me."

But then she got this evil glint in her eyes, the kind Kyouya would get when he was about to make a play for something he wanted, only hers was more obvious.

"But you're here all the time!" She exclaimed. "You're just as much as a part of this club as I am!"

"But she just got here," muttered one of the twins.

"And thus, you too must have a shadowy character!" Renge clutched her hands together and shut her eyes as she continued, "You'll be the love interest of Tamaki who breaks his heart and turns him in to the lonely prince. Every girl wants to mend the broken heart of a mysterious prince! "

"D-demo," I scrambled for _any _excuse. "h-he's younger than me. I-I wouldn't go for someone that much younger than I am."

The female manager grabs both my hands and grins at me. "Exactly! That could be the reason you too couldn't be together!"

Trying to pull away, I look to Kyouya for help. Instead he merely says, "It could be fun, senpai."

Useless.

"Oh I know!" Renge releases my hands, allowing me to stumble away. "That would make a great movie!"

"Movie?" We asked in chorus.

"Hai! That would be the perfect way to introduce the costumers to the new side of the characters! I'll call my crew to fly in from Hollywood, I'm sure I can get them here by Friday, then we can use the grounds for the set!" She whipped out her phone and started dialing numbers and rushed to the door.

Half out the door, she quickly turned to us and said, "We'll shoot on Friday after school! Be ready!"

_Slam._

Silence.

"What just happened?" A twin asked.

"The Host Club is going to star in it's first ever feature film!"

Of course the one person that seems to be on board was the president which meant we had to go along with it.

Why oh why did I get myself into this?

* * *

So Friday came and I found myself in the middle of the film shooting.

"CUT!" yelled Renge. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" All production halted as Renge marched over to give Hunny a sermon about following the script.

I sighed. It's been a pretty long day. Most host had no problem acting. The only scene that took a while to shoot was the bullying scene of Hunny…and mine.

Gosh, I am truly not meant to be in front of the camera.

Ugh, I'm turning red just thinking about it!

Basically they dressed me up in a dress and heels and put make up on me to emphasize that I was older than Tamaki. My part was simple and small enough, all I really had to do was listen to Tamaki's declaration of love then I'd walk away, leaving him in the middle of the field as it started to rain.

Oh yeah, we're big on drama in the Host Club.

So it took me the better part of an hour to get me scene down. I had endless retakes cause of all the times I stuttered or went out of character to comfort the convincing acting of Tamaki or if I simply got too nervous to go on; there were a _lot_ of people watching after all.

I sat comfortably in my chair, wrapped up in a super comfy fluffy towel, watching the three redo their scene, when I heard the thundering sound of many feet jogging. I turned to see Ouran's male soccer team jogging my way. Leading the pack was none other than their start player Toshiro.

"Ohayo, Toshiro," I waved.

Breaking his staring contest with the ground, he looks up at me with a grin on his face, "Oh, Noriko!" Turning to his team mates he called, "Okay, water break. Take five everyone!"

The team let out a groan of satisfaction and dispersed to either fall sit on the ground or line up by the near by water fountain. Instead of following his teammates, Toshiro jogged to where I was sitting.

"Training?" I asked.

"Haiii," he puffed out. "We have a couple of tournaments coming up soon so we have to get ready."

"Ah." I replied lamely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked then noticed my attire, "What are you wearing?" His eyes moved up to my still damp hair, "And why are you wet?"

I twirled my finger around my wet hair. I muttered, "I was part of a film of the Host club."

Raising an eyebrow, he commented, "A flim? But…you _hate _public speaking." He frowned suddenly and leaned on the armrest of my chair. "Did they force you to do it, Noriko?"

"Force? No, no, Toshiro! Don't be silly." I flapped my arms wildly. "They're just…" I motioned to the host being bossed around by Renge, "_really_ convincing."

"Okay okay," he held his hands up in surrender. "Just make sure they aren't bulling you into things you don't want to do. Tell me if ever and I'll get you out of it."

I didn't say anything to that, I mean, what _could _you say really? But I was still touched by the gesture.

"I mean it, Noriko." He stood before me, hands on either armrest, trapping me in my seat. "You've been spending a lot of time with these guys and I want to make sure they're not taking advantage of your kindness. Promise me you'll tell me if you're in trouble." His eyes held mine.

"Hai, hai, Toshiro. I'll go to you if ever I need you." I smiled what I hope was reassuring.

He returned the smile and leaned back. "Good."

I gave a small giggle. "I don't see why you're so suspicious of them. Yes, I don't really know them that well, but then never gave me any reason to thing they are anything but good guys. A little weird but nice."

We were having our peaceful little moment when it was interrupted suddenly by a loud, "No chan! No-chan! No-chan!"

The small mass that is Hunny launched himself onto my lap and was shaking his damp hair excitedly. "We finally finished our scene. I don't like being the bully, No-chan. It's no fun at all! Plus Renge-chan is super bossy and scary!" He chattered, his damp hair wetting me a bit.

I opened my mouth to say something when, "Mitsukuni." That deep voice said.

Yes, it's him.

"You're wetting Noriko all over again." He said as he wrapped Hunny with a towel and moved to dry his hair.

I was lucky Mori was bend over as he tried to dry off his cousin so he wouldn't notice my reaction to when he said my name. Not to sound creepy or anything, but the way he said my name…sigh.

"You're still wet too Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed with the towel draped over his head.

Yes, he was. His hair was still damp and clung to his face and his clothes looked weighted down by the water.

So wanting to help I…offered him my towel.

N-no, I did not make any…_moves _of any sort! Gosh, guys, can't a girl offer a guy help without coming off as flirting.

No. I was not.

I handed him mine saying, "H-here. Y-you can have mine if you want M-mori-kun. I'm pretty dry already."

He flashed me a half-smile and bowed his head. "Arigato."

Toshiro cleared his throat, snapping me out of my daze. "Uuh, Toshiro, this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morninozuka Takashi from 3-A. Hunny-kun, Mori-kun, Toshiro."

For some reason, there was a strange awkward silence.

"Ah! You play striker for the soccer team ne?" Hunny asked trying to make conversation.

"Hai," Toshiro suddenly jolted, "Speaking of soccer, I must continue training, I'm afraid I've given them a much too long break! "

He called to his teammates to start jogging again. And with another groan, they set off.

"I must go. Pleasure to see meet you Haninozuka," he nodded. "Morinozuka,"He said rather stiffly.

He gave me a quick smile, "Bye Noriko! See you in the next meeting," and jogged off to catch up to his teammates.

So that's how Mori and Toshiro met…yeah…

* * *

The video was put at the back of my mind and forgotten for several days until one day my 'best friends' kidnapped me and shoved into a broom closet.

"Since when were you dating Suou Tamaki, Noriko?" Izumi demanded, aiming the lamp at my face like how they do it on tv.

"Nani?" I asked trying to shield my eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Hokama," she said dramatically. "It's all on video."

She then tossed me a CD case.

Fumbling, I grab the lamp from her and shine it on the cover. I sweat drop as I see what was on it.

The Host Club's Shadowy Side

A Film by Houshakuji Renge

"Izumi," I deadpanned, "this is just a film I helped the Host Club with. None of it is real you know."

The lights flicker on and Miyu sighs by the switch. "See Izumi? You jump to conclusions, Noriko-chan wouldn't be dating anyone without telling us." She shuffled to us- it was a pretty big closet actually, I mean this is _Ouran _we're talking about.

"Though I _am _curious as to why you didn't tell us about the film in the first place." Miyu asked gently.

"Yeah! We would have supported you one hundred percent!" Izumi said crossing her arms over her chest.

I didn't know why it was such an issue; it just slipped my mind really.

I told them than and assured them that I would _never _go for Tamaki. He became something like a brother to me over time.

"Nah, I don't mind you dating him if ever." Izumi said. "Seeing you with _anyone _is cute."

"Yeah, you don't show interest in guys so when you do, it's rather exciting." Miyu smiled.

"Okay if I was with _any _guy," I couldn't wrap my head around the thought, "you two would be the first to know of course!"

The two shared a look.

"Alright, just making sure," Izumi grinned. "You hang out with that Host Club more and more and we had to remind you that _we _are your best friends, not them."

"It's only been a couple of weeks!"

"Still. Marking our territory you know." Miyu winked.

"By stuffing me in a closet and interrogating me about my non-existent affair with Tamaki?"

"Hai!" They said simultaneously.

And that's why I'm pretty much use to getting kidnapped by people. Hahahaha.

I didn't consciously grow apart from my best friends. They were always there through out all the things I went through in my senior year but it wasn't the same since I kind of found new friends in the Host Club. But a lot of stuff happened with me that Izumi and Miyu were one part of my life and the Host Club was the other. So even though it may seem like my stories mostly revolve around the Host Club, those two were always there. But of course, there were things that kind of distanced us.

I wish I could see them more often and it was painful that we three went our separate ways but that's life isn't it? As much as growing up sucks, we still have to do it.

…

Sorry, I guess…I kinda miss them.

…

At least we'd always have high school.

* * *

**SORRY. No time for excuses but yeah...I haven't been inspired lately. :( Le sigh. I get a bit _ when I realize how much I need to cover in this story to get to the point where I want it to end. Cause like I said, I have the story mapped out and everything. So to make up for it EXTRA long chap! Sorry...kind of...filler-ish. _**

** Though I write for myself, I do it also of you guys and I hope to add to this fandom. Teehee. So please please PLEASE let me know you're out there and what you're thinking! Review review! They encourage me to write more! ^_^ Hehe. THE REVIEW BUTTON LOOKS SO NICE TO PRESS! Btw, I LOVE all kinds of reviews, especially long ones. :D Hihi.**

****_PancakeRave:_ **...Hi. : **

_LilMissCaprice:_ **Thank you for the review! ^_^ Yes, the twins are all-knowing. *.* I love the twins, Kaoru slightly more, and Kyouya. So they're my favorites after Mori. :D**

_bringme2life:_ **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Well, I find it easy to speak with Noriko's voice since I could relate to her a lot. ^_^**

****_xXDiMEXx: _**Who knows if she'll end up with him? (I DO! Hahahaha) You'll just have to keep reading to find out. :**

_round and round we go: _**Really? That's great! I fangirl a lot when I read other fanfics and I always wanted to be able to make someone feel that way to! So MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Hahahah :D****  
**

**Till the next, hopefully faster, chapter!**

**-Shnitzel**


	13. How I Made a Deal with Two Devils

**How I Make a Deal with Two Devils**

Frankie! Toss the chips over here please.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Tear. Crunch. _

Shoo aik wa I wa sayin- me an' da Host-

O'ay o'ay. I finish chew-ing furst-

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

_Gulp._

Sigh.

_There. _All clear now.

Where was I?

Oh yeah. I was saying how I was close to the Host Club. Like I said, I was getting more and more use to actually participating in their weird Host stuff- which can actually be quite fun when you get over some mortifyingly embarrassing ones. I was enjoying myself _and _the work I accomplished. There was a bit of a dry spell for events for the Photography Club so most of my spare time ended up being spent with Haruhi and the boys.

I even got some studying done! Turns out, the Third Music room was a decent place to study since Kyouya promised me unlimited access as part of their repayment for my camera.

All parts of my life seemed nice neat and organized. And although I was getting close to the Host Club, I somehow managed to keep them apart from other aspects of my life…

Until one faithful lunch break…

So Back in high school, I usually brought bentos-

Bentos are small packaged meals you bring from home. Oh, it's very common in Japan, even in Ouran. It doesn't really mean anything if you brought one. Personally, I liked _not_ having to think about what to eat for lunch.

Unless I don't like the food…then I just buy a new one.

Anyway. Since I had a bento, I'd usually just say in my classroom to eat. Sometimes I just eat with my classmates, other times I'm with Toshiro or Miyu and Izumi.

That day, I decided to eat in my classroom.

I grabbed my bento and started to go about unpacking when a classmate behind me gasped, "The Host Club!"

"Kooooonichiwa, No-chaaan~" greeted an all too familiar voice.

My head whipped up from when I was concentrating on my food, to see Honey and Mori standing by the entrance of my classroom.

I wasn't classmates with them. They're in class A while I'm in B.

Uhm, the classes are decided by your lineage, wealth, and class rank.

Ahh yes. The motto- well, the _unofficial _one anyway- is "Lineage comes first, wealth a close second." So families from old lines or old wealth are usually in A or the people in the top of the class.

Err I was a pretty good student and my dad's from old money, but my mom's from new money so that's why I'm in B…

Wow got sidetracked there.

Anywho.

"K-konichiwa, Hunny-kun." I finally said as I made my way towards them, ignoring the curious mutters and stares of my classmates.

"No-chan~ We were just heading to the cafeteria! Will you eat with us? Will you? Will you?" Honey bounced excitedly.

Floating pink flowers included.

"Errr…" I said. Peering at his stoic cousin behind him,

"I…I guess," I rocked on my heels. "I-if it's okay with you…Mori-kun." I continued softly.

He merely nodded.

"Of course it's okay!" Honey exclaimed. "You're our friend! Ne, Takashi?"

"Uhn."

Translation in Morinese: yes.

"Uhm…o-okay then," I finished lamely.

But in my head it was a constant chant of _don't blush don't blush don't blush don't blush._

I promptly turned back around and went back to me seat to re-pack my bento.

I smoothed over my braided hair as I weaved between the tables and chairs of my classmates.

"Ready to go No-chan?" Honey grinned, clutching his Usa-chan.

"Hai."

Honey squealed and jumped up to cling onto Mori's back. But before I could take a step further, I was stopped by Mori's out reached hand.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Bento box." He said simply, making a gesture to my package.

"Uh."

I am _amazing _with words aren't I?

"No-chan~ Takashi wants to carry your bento box for you~" Honey said from his perch, "Right, Takashi?" He said leaning forward.

"Uhn."

Well then.

"Ah. A-arigato, Mori-kun." I handed him my bento as a studied him.

He gave me a soft smile in return and started forward.

I paused to gain some semblance of composure. Gentlemanliness is as _extremely _attractive trait for me.

Deep breath in. Out. Good.

* * *

We bumped Kyouya and Tamaki on the way to the cafeteria. Strangely, we fell into some sort of formation while walking; Tamaki in front, Kyouya slight behind him on his left and the three seniors on his right.

As we entered the cafeteria, I noticed that other students- mainly girls- noticed out little entourage and started mumbling or usually squealing, making it hard to listen to what Tamaki was berating the twins for.

"Ahhh! It's the Host Club!"

"Kya! Hiiiiiii Tamaki-kuuuuun~"

"Ohmigash. How's my hair?!"

"The entire Host Club is here!"

"Who's that girl with Mori-kun and Honey-kun?"

That bit of gossip caught my attention.

"Oh, she's their new photographer."

"Really? Sugoooi. She get's to hang out with them. You think she's dating one of them?"

_That_ made me blush and it was a struggle not to react to what they were saying.

"I don't think so. Demo…"

Pause.

But _what _?!

I almost asked her to continue, myself.

But I'm not a creeper.

I swear.

"She looks cute with Mori-senpai. Ne?"

"Hai. I have to agree. Even if I Mori-kun is my host, it would be cute to see them work out their relationship ne?"

The two girls giggled and I promptly shut off my ears from that conversation.

I have to admit, the conversation got me thinking. Thoughts of me and Mori…being a _we_ were running rampant through my mind. But I shook it off. It's not possible. You're being silly Noriko. Sure, you're friends but there's nothing there…

Not really…

I think.

I turned back to the Host Club to see a blue haired twin and a pink haired twin.

"You're only making things worse, so stop it." Mori said as carried Honey away from the squabbling twins.

I have no idea what happened there and resigned myself to finding out later.

"Noriko-senpai! Come sit with us." Haruhi said from her seat next to the pink twin.

"Uh. Hai."

I sat down on the soft red seat in front of her.

"Gomen, demo…" I said turning to the twin. "Are you Hikaru or Kaoru?"

He smirked.

"Why senpai," He leaned forward. "Can you still not tell the difference? We have different colored hair."

I blushed. "To be fair I didn't know which one of you is which color." I crossed my arms.

"We should play _Which one is Hikaru Game_ one day Noriko-senpai."

"The pink one is Hikaru, senpai," pitched in Haruhi. "and it's a pointless game."

Only Haruhi could tell them apart.

Only _her._

"No no, Haruhi. This could be," Cue evil twin smirk. "fun."

I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Nguh.

"Noriko."

I stilled.

Hikaru smirked at something over my shoulder.

Evil bastard.

"Your bento," finished Mori as my red and black wooden bento box was placed before me.

"A-arigato Mori-kun." I fumbled with my bento.

I see him set down his own tray next to mine and pulled out the chair.

"Is this seat taken?" His voice rumbled.

"Uh. No…no. You may," gulp. "sit here."

He nodded and sat down.

I know.

I know.

He's _just_ siting.

I wasn't use to his presence okay?

Don't judge me.

"What's in your bento box, Haruhi?" drawled out Hikaru.

"Just yesterday's simmered dishes and fried eggs."

He promptly -without much permission- switched foods with her.

"When I asked for something different from Kaoru, they were all the things I hate." He explained.

"Sure but…" she trailed off.

I continued to eat my own bento as I watched Haruhi observe the food before her. She was obviously amazed. I watched as she took a bite out of the food and a look of complete bliss took over her face.

I realized then that some of the things we took in common, such as fine food such as this, were entirely new experiences for Haruhi. She was never exposed to such things. Poor girl.

I resolved then that I would introduce her to more things, Haruhi was such a sweet girl and I knew that she wouldn't take such things for granted.

"Haruhi," I picked up a piece of wagyu beef tepanyaki with my chopsticks. "Wanna try?"

"Ahh haaai, senpai."

I dropped the piece in her spoon along with some rice and fried vegetables.

_Chomp._

She shut her eyes and gave a satisfied hum.

"Would you like more Haruhi?" I offered.

"Arigato, senpai." She said with a full mouth. Swallow. "demo you still need to eat."

I giggled. "No problem, Haruhi-chan. Maybe you should come over to my house for lunch sometime."

"I would like that senpai." She smiled.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru as he sat on her other side. "Taste good? Have some of mine then."

"No-chan! No-chan! NO-CHAN!" Honey suddenly appeared before me.

I squeaked in surprise, almost tipping over my chair.

"Can we come over to your house too?" He continued, taking no notice of my almost heart attack.

What?

"What?" I asked.

"Can we go to your house too?" He repeated. Cute puppy dog eyes and pink flowers.

Damn it.

You just _can't _say no to that.

"Uh…ha-hai. I guess."

"YAAAAAY~" He launched himself at me for a hug. "This is so exciting! We get to see your house. And eat cakie~ And we can watch movies and play games~ Yay! Yay! YAY!"

Like always I simply listened and clutched him to keep him from slipping of my lap.

It would be some time until they actually visited but…what a day that was.

I'll get to that eventually.

* * *

Oh! I found out what the whole different colored hair thing was about. The twins got into some big fight steaming from some insensitive- and unintentional- comment Haruhi made. But apparently the fight wasn't real, and it was all a set up to get Haruhi to let them come over to her house.

Poor used girl.

It was a usual day in the Host Club and I took a table to myself. There was no theme for today so I took this time to do a bit of studying.

No, I was _not _a _nerd._ Thank you very much.

I just had homework.

Gosh.

Anyway. I was tucked away in my own little corner with my books for company.

Okay, fine _that_ sounded loser-y.

I'm Asian. I can get away with it.

So there I was, minding my own business when a shadow fell on my books.

Curious, I turned around to see the colorful twins grinning.

"Senpai!" They said together. "It's time to play _The Which One is Hikaru Game_!"

"Ehh?" I sounded. "Demo…" I trailed off.

I looked at their smirking faces.

"You still have your colors hair so…I know which one is which." I finished.

"Are you sure about that?" They chimed.

"Yes." Confused.

"Care to wager on that?"

There it is. The twist.

"On what?" I asked. Humoring them because in all honesty, I needed a break from math.

"The game! If you get it right you win a favor from us."

"And if I lose?"

Mischievous glance.

"We get a favor."

Uh oh.

That was a big risk. Considering what kinds of torture and embarrassment the twins can come up with.

But hey, I was tired from school and wasn't thinking so I said, "Okay then."

A look of triumph flashed across their faces and before I could change my mind, they started switching places to get me confused.

Of course this was pointless since they had different colored hair, but hey, I let them be.

A mistake on my part.

"Which one is Hikaru~" They chimed.

I pointed. "The pink one."

Smirk. "Are you sure?"

Meep.

"Haaai…" I said, uncertain now.

"BUZZ! Wrong!"

I felt my jaw-drop. And I stood from my seat.

"Nani?! How?!" I asked.

They laughed.

Sounds came from the back of my throat and disbelief shown on my face.

"Hai, senpai." Said a passing Haruhi. "They switched colors. I hope you didn't promise them anything bad."

I let out a groan and let my head fall on the table with a loud _thump._

"Let me guess," I lift my head to see the two still smirking at me. "You're going to hold this above me for a _really _long time, making me worry about it incessantly."

The both leaned forwad, "BUZZ! Wrong again sempai!"

I wonder how they could say and do everything at the exact same moment. It's quite remarkable if you think about it.

"We're _far_ too impatient for that-" _Pink-haired _Kaoru said.

"We already know when to cash in that favor," continued Hikaru.

"Hai."

"Well…when?" I didn't really want to know.

They put their arms around me and pulled me close. Leaning in they said, "Tomorrow."

Shocked, I leaned from them, still in their arms.

"T-tomorrow? Whatever for?" I stuttered out.

They pulled away from me and started to walk away.

"M-matte! What _for_?!" I asked exasperated.

Over their shoulder, and of course with a smirk, they said "Patience, senpai. See you tomorrow. "

With a big groan, I fell back into my seat.

After all _tomorrow, is only a day away._

HAHAHAHAHA.

Hahaha...

Ha…

...

_Save me._

* * *

**...Hellew...**

**There are no words for how _sorry _I am for taking this long. Meep. I have a lot of excuses but I'm not going to bore you with them. _ I hope that some of you are still out there and enjoy this little peace offering. I'll try as much as possible to update sooner! (Pls. have mercy on my poor procrastinating soul~) And PLEASE review! My writing is rusty now and I need reviews to go oooooon~ (yes, dramatic I know but it's true)**_  
_

**No review replies for now so I can get this chapter up and running ASAP.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY PRETTIES. **

**-Shnitzel**

**P.S. Spoiler alert! The next chapter is the _Jungle Pool SOS _episode, and I can't decide if Noriko gets swept up with Honey or stays with Mori. Say what you guys prefer in the reviews! Thanks! :)**


End file.
